Azul Cobalto
by Berserker Stallord
Summary: Ambos habían crecido, no eran unos niños ya y el mundo ninja estaba entrando en su periodo blanco luego de la guerra. A pesar de la paz, Konohamaru Sarutobi no pudo haber escogido un momento menos acertado para notar cambios en su manera de sentirse respecto a Naruto. [Konohamaru x Naruto ]
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _No pensé que con este fic me estrenaría aquí (incluyendo ahora), la pareja es rara pero no pude evitarlo tras recordar Naruto, me parecen lindos. En fin, espero salga bien y algunos que gusten de la misma pareja pero han encontrado poco, puedan disfrutar._

 _Notas del capítulo:_ _Aclaración: (puede tener spoiler para quienes no han acabado Naruto. No es muy relevante, así que se puede saltar)._ _La historia se desarrolla después de la cuarta guerra. En el período en el que Kakashi es Hokage._

* * *

Azul cobalto.

El aliento salía tibio en cada jadeo, dejando una sensación de ardor en su pecho como si fuera una llama recién extinguida, unas brasas, así como sus sienes brillaban por el sudor hasta derramarse en gotas sobre su característica bufanda azul. Reposó la mano que empuñaba el kunai sobre la superficie lisa del tronco en la que se había sentado a su lado, sintiendo como la tensión acumulada se liberaba con cada inhalada y exhalada, dejando fluir su energía de un modo más calmado a la par que sus dedos entumecidos y húmedos se extendían dejando de formar el puño, haciendo escapar la herramienta filosa.

El metal tintineó, siendo ya olvidado por esa tarde. Su cabeza se dejó reposar sobre el hombro de su amigo y rival, percatándose del vaivén de su cuerpo, sintonizado en respiraciones con el suyo.

No decían nada.

El joven del clan Sarutobi sopló casi formando un silbido, mirando hacia el cielo anaranjado, adornado con las hojas de los árboles que se mecían ruidosas con el viento, contagiando a ambos esa sensación pacífica y melancólica.

De haber iniciado con poner un esfuerzo excesivo en el combate con su rival, habían pasado a recargarse espalda con espalda, descansando en el otro como un apoyo.

Entrenar juntos era más un acontecimiento esporádico que se daba una vez en mucho tiempo. Raramente tenían un espacio para el otro, pero eso no significaba que se habían olvidado ni mucho menos, no sería algo que permitirían que sucediera o considerarían posible, pues se conocían desde niños, borrar de su mente al otro era casi imposible. Aunque, el hecho de verse tan poco hacia apreciar más a Konohamaru la presencia de Naruto, también hacía que la nostalgia lo golpeara un poco viniendo junto con una sensación inexplicable para él y su no muy buena habilidad para leer las emociones, añorando en el fondo que pudiera ver seguido a su modelo a seguir, apreciarlo más de cerca. Pero toda esa añoranza se asemejaba más a un deseo o fantasía inocente que a un propósito o meta que lograr.

La espalda de Naruto se sentía más ancha de lo que había recordado, su cara se afiló dejando atrás el infantilismo y su estatura volvió a sobrepasarlo. Ya no eran unos niños, el héroe de la guerra pronto se convertiría en Hokage, cumpliendo aquél sueño por el que había comenzado a admirarlo. Por eso no podía ser un propósito pasar tiempo juntos. El rubio estaba a punto de alcanzar su sueño y no se atrevía a interponerse como una distracción, y por si fuera poco, él tampoco era un niño ya, era un Jōnin con ocupaciones, pero no podía evitar caer vez tras vez en ese pensamiento repetitivo de buscar más contacto con el otro.

Y había preguntas. ¿Para qué quería eso con Naruto? ¿Por qué al punto de ser necesidad? Cuando quería darse una contestación es como si en su mente se hiciera un escándalo, evitando confrontar sus propias respuestas. Era difícil cuando él mismo se negaba a saber...

Ahora sólo se enfocaba en disfrutar a su amigo, ignorando lo que pensaba y sentía del mismo modo en que había hecho los anteriores meses. Sus sentimientos nunca habían cambiado y no veía por qué debían hacerlo ahora. Quizás tan sólo sentía nostalgia por ver cuánto habían crecido y poder apreciar cómo el rubio había madurado. Quizás.

Estar reposando su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno era contraproducente e irónico, porque del mismo modo en que le daba confort y sentía cálido, le revolvía por dentro con la pregunta de

por qué despegarse de él le podía tanto.

"Huele bien".

Atinó a pensar como justificación, cerrando los ojos bajo el sonido de las hojas bailar.

"La tela de su chamarra es suave".

Pensó que esa podía ser la razón. Se sentía muy buen. Jugueteó con sus dedos sobre el tronco, llamando la atención del otro que seguía reposando en su cansancio, disfrutando del pequeño rato de silencio.

"Estoy cansado... en realidad descansar sobre cualquier cosa suave me viene bien".

Excusó, aunque entre todas esta razón es a la que menos prestó atención.

"Es mi mejor amigo, y lo veo como el hermano que no tuve, es normal que esté cómodo con él, supongo".

Se consoló pensando por fin con más sensatez, más sinceridad. Si que podía ser eso, el impacto que tenía en su persona desde niño.

—Has mejorado, Konohamaru —elogió en tono alegre, sonriendo a pesar de no ser visto. Esto sacó de sus pensamientos al nieto del tercero—. Nunca me había tomado tanto tiempo recuperarme, dattebayo -confesó apenas rascando su mejilla, emocionado a la vez que resignado.

Si, el impacto que tenía en él desde niño... entendía que por eso esas palabras lo emocionaran tanto, no obstante, esa emoción lo incomodaba porque lo llenaba de unas ganas enormes de apoyarse más y más en el otro hasta casi abrazarlo. No se movió de donde estaba, se quedó recargado, pero tampoco se permitió hacer algún movimiento extraño. Estaba rígido y ansioso por mover sus manos hacia atrás, dejándolas cerca de las de Naruto.

—El alumno siempre supera al maestro, Naruto nii-chan —apuntó con tono orgulloso, levantando el rostro con una sonrisa victoriosa—. Además yo te superé desde que me convertí en chunning primero que tú.

—¿Nii-san y maestro, eh? —se burló dando un golpe con el codo al costado del castaño, sacando un quejido de este. Ahora el que tenía la sonrisa victoriosa era otro, lo había avergonzado, hace mucho no decía nada de "jefe", "maestro" o lo llamaba hermano.

Konohamaru era fácil de avergonzar y su cara lo demostraba. Era divertido, si.

—¡Eh! Eso da igual ¡te he superado! —gritoneó devolviendo el golpe, coloreando su vergüenza con agresión.

—¿Qué? Pero si perdiste esta vez —"aunque no por mucho". Pensó para si mismo complacido con el avance del castaño.

—Fue suerte tuya, no estaba muy concentrado —cruzó los brazos bufando, tratando de mostrar indiferencia ante el hecho de haber perdido.

— ¿Cómo no estar concentrado en una pelea donde el que pierde paga la cena? Konohamaru idiota.

— ¡¿En qué momento se decidió eso?! —giró a enfrentar al otro que ahora venía con mentiras convenientes, apuntando con su dedo al pecho del mayor. ¿O si lo habían establecido y se había distraído tanto pensando en sus sentimientos? Ridículo.

Naruto tomó el dedo de Konohamaru y lo apartó con una sonrisa para si mismo. Ahora podía confirmar que lo que sospechaba era cierto, a pesar de haberle dado buena lucha, había algo que lo tenía actuando distinto, ligeramente, pero ahí estaba esa diferencia. Quería averiguar qué era, por cierto.

Pero encima de todo el hambre era lo más verdadero y notorio que había ahí, haciendo retumbar los estómagos de los dos.

— Volvamos a la aldea... —sugirió Konohamaru, casi rogando.

— Muero de hambre ttebayo. Y como perdiste me pagas el ramen con Ichiraku —se apresuró a decir el otro. En esto nadie tenía quejas, bueno… no del todo, necesitaban comer.

Se levantaron, estirando cada quien sus extremidades por lo rígidas que habían quedado en esa posición. El cielo empezaba a teñirse de morado, jugando con los tonos de azul en lo alto del firmamento. Se hacía tarde y el viento adquiría frescura, trayendo consigo un aliento húmedo y frío.

Volverían caminando juntos para cenar algo y despedirse por ese día. Era una acción monótona que se hace con amigos, nada a lo que Konohamaru no estuviera acostumbrado, de hecho a sus veintes lo había repetido más que nunca, pero una vez más estaba esa sensación diferente que se presentaba en cosas tontas, haciéndolas ver más especiales, como si comer con Naruto fuera algo único que debía valorar cada vez

que hubiera la oportunidad de que sucediera. Y rayos, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué caminar junto a él de regreso también lo agitaba por dentro? ¿Por qué con tantos años de conocerlo apenas ahora se presentaba eso? No comprendía, y le fastidiaba de sobremanera tener que quedarse callado y expectante cuando notaba detalles con más frecuencia que antes, fijándose en como se notaba lo que había crecido el otro cuando caminaba apenas unos pasos detrás suyo, con esa aura de experiencia. Así notaba también como el viento le resolvía el cabello y como las luces de la aldea le coloreaban la piel cuando pasaba debajo de los anuncios o locales, haciendo al joven verse como si modelara para la noche. Dios, era insufrible fijarse tanto en sus manos, marcadas por las peleas, y los ojos... de noche se veían de un color más profundo, haciéndolos llamativos, como si le llamaran con más fuerza que de costumbre.

En la caminata por las calles de la aldea este había girado para decirle al de bufanda azul con una sonrisa leve que se quedaba atrás. Y de hecho si, para poder apreciarlo desde su espalda, pero se quedó parado en seco al oírle.

Estaba notando un poco el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

¿Lo estaba viendo atractivo, acaso? Bueno, no lo negaría, sus labios, ojos y esas marcas en las mejillas lo hacían diferente, pero no, no era interés personal. Eso le gustaba creer a Konohamaru aunque sus gestos fueran una contradicción pura al agachar la cabeza y sentir tibia la cara mientras sus pasos alcanzaban al otro. Debía mirar el suelo, ahí estaba la solución, ¿cierto?

"Huele bien".

"La tela es suave".

"Estoy cansado"...

Se repitió.

Sus pasos seguían y seguían, sumido en el camino terroso que se veía desde el suelo, hasta que, por ir centrado en la nada y todo, chocó con el rubio, quien se había frenado para poder ver el comportamiento extraño del menor. Konohamaru subió la cabeza de prisa, listo para disculparse por no haberse fijado, tratando de formar en su cabeza una oración coherente antes de escupirla, pero simplemente no pudo. Se quedó callado con los labios abiertos, contemplando como el otro le veía extrañado.

Maldición, no estaba de ganas de inventarse respuestas a las preguntas que estaba seguro escucharía, encima qué vergüenza con haber chocado con él, ya no le podía faltar más para verse torpe. Bueno, en silencio guardaría ese accidente en su memoria con cierto gusto.

—Yo… —quiso apresurarse a hablar mas fue interrumpido.

—Ya llegamos a Ichiraku, ¿a dónde ibas?

—Oh, a ninguna parte —movió la mano tratando de restar importancia mientras entraba al local, recobrando la compostura o más bien una actitud "natural".

Naruto torció los labios siguiendo los pasos del otro tras la cortina, sentándose a su costado luego de saludar al dueño y su hija y haber pedido su orden de siempre. El local estaba un poco sofocado, tibio y acogedor por la cocina junto con las luces anaranjadas que iluminaban la mesa, creando sombras más grandes, pero no lo suficiente para poder ocultar al nieto del tercero, quien pretendía estar entretenido leyendo el póster con el menú, jugando después con los palillos en espera del tazón.

Por el rabillo del ojo había visto al mayor moverse. Miró con cautela en su dirección, encontrando a Naruto viéndolo fijamente, haciéndole voltearse en cuanto antes, queriendo hacer pensar al otro que no se había percatado de que le observaban. Pero en fin, acabó siendo un fracaso, respondió con un ademán al llamado de Naruto, quien dijo su nombre como si lo regañara. Siendo honestos el héroe de la aldea se estaba confundiendo y no avanzaría más sin preguntar qué pasaba con su amigo.

—Desde que nos encontramos estás algo raro, y no sólo ha pasado hoy. ¿Estás bien Konohamaru? —recargó su rostro sobre la palma de su mano, tratando de ver a través del recién nombrado.

—¿A qué te refieres con estar raro? Yo estoy bien.

Trataba de restar importancia al asunto, centrado su atención en recibir la bebida que había pedido, cediendo a Naruto la suya. Pero la verdad es que cruzaba los dedos por que el otro no estuviera tan al

tanto de esos detalles evidentes que a veces se le escapaban. Un cosquilleo terrible inundó su interior, concentrándose en la boca de su estómago. ¿Y si él ya se había hecho de sus propias sospechas?

Pero ¿por qué tenía algo de miedo como si estuviera ocultando algo? ¿Qué era entonces? Si se supone que no había nada distinto.

—Parece como si te preocupara algo —soltó simple, pero teniendo interés—. De pronto te vas en tu mente, vas mirando el suelo y cuando hablas no me ves ¿éstas deprimido o algo? —Se acercó rascando la parte trasera de su cuello, tratando de crear contacto visual con el castaño. No estaba seguro de que estuviera deprimido y por eso su voz no parecía lo más convencida consigo mismo—. ¿Has peleado con tus amigos? ¿Has tenido problemas con las misiones? ¿Has hecho algo malo? —fue preguntando al azar bajo la esperanza de poder atinar algún motivo.

Se preguntaba qué sería, pero apenas salía disparada una pregunta se la respondía el solo, "hace poco lo vi con Moegi". "Suele tener varias labores, por eso lo veo poco". Pero podía lanzar esta última y ver si tenia suerte. Sonrió apenas, viendo como llegaban los tazones a la barra, hartos de caldo, carne y fideos. Dios olía delicioso, se le hacía agua la boca junto con la pregunta que sobraba y podría llevarlo a las respuestas que quería.

—¿Problemas con amor?

Unos ojos azules se cruzaron con otros más oscuros. Apenas un par de segundos que hicieron retroceder al interrogado, aprovechando que la comida había llegado para rellenarse la boca con esa excusa de estar saboreando la comida como para poder responder. Tomaría esos segundos de fideos deslizándose en su boca para poder le dar en qué responder.

¿Problemas con amor? Era lo más cercano a lo que le pasaba, pero seguía sin ser acertado, a su juicio negado, claro. No le gustaba mucho pensar en que fuera eso, decir que estaba enamorado de él, o que le gustaba. Le sabía a demasiado, no obstante, ¿Qué era exactamente estar enamorado o que te gustara alguien? Lo había sentido, hace tiempo sin ser lo suficientemente especial, aunque más que nada, ¿Qué eran los problemas con el amor? ¿Negarlo, el miedo, rechazo, algún triángulo amoroso?

—¿A qué te refieres con problemas de amor? —Preguntó con voz baja, sintiendo las manos sudarle. No debería estar nervioso, vamos. Se mordió el labio respirando lento, necesitaba autocontrol y no parecer una niña que se avergüenza y enrojece por todo.

Los ingredientes del ramen se revolvían en la sopa. Se vio a sí mismo reflejado en el líquido, con todo dando vueltas alrededor suyo. Que confuso, que complicado.

Naruto por su parte se sentía un listo por haber atinado. Sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—¡¿Cómo que a qué me refiero?! —se acercó al otro para susurrarle—. Vamos dime quién es, si sé quién te gusta podría ayudarte.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con esas muestras de interés y esa faceta benevolente? Al carajo.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Y quién dijo que me gustaba alguien?

La cara del rubio ahora parecía un signo de interrogación.

—¿Eh? Pero te debe gustar alguien si tienes problemas de amor, dattebayo.

—Entonces no tengo problemas de esos, tsk —chasqueó la lengua, empinado el plato para beber el caldo vulgarmente como acostumbraba su amigo. Así podría esconder el rostro un poco, seguiría con su bufanda. No entendía por qué la conversación tenía que seguir y, por otra parte, pensaba que no podía detenerse y seguirle al otro dentro de la charla. Sentía que de algún modo se acercaba a una respuesta para si mismo.

—No te gusta nadie entonces —sonó más a una pregunta que una afirmación. No estaba seguro sobre si confiar en esa respuesta o no, pero entonces ¿Qué tenía distraído al Konohamaru? Estaba seguro que tenía que ver con eso.

Por un momento hubo silencio. El héroe de la aldea daba tiempo al menor para pensar antes de hablar, contemplando con interés sus gestos, su cara que se dirigía hacia el techo, cavilando sobre lo último dicho. Hasta que otra pregunta se lanzó al aire, abriendo puertas, mostrando caminos inciertos pero atractivos.

—No sé si me gusta en realidad —su

voz sonó todavía más gruesa por lo bajo que había hablado—. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?

Estaba loco si había preguntado eso.

Naruto por su lado, parecía animado con la conversación, adquiriendo más cercanía física con el otro para ser escuchado mejor, después de todo era un tema que entre amigos era de ley que debía salir en algún momento. La mera idea lo entusiasmaba, su rival no sólo había crecido en físico. Y un secreto no tan secreto era que se sentía todo un experto dándole consejos a alguien menor que él.

—¡Fácil, ttebayo! —posó sus manos en la parte trasera de su cuello, recordando un poco como se sentía cuando le gustaba Sakura tiempo atrás—. Quieres que te admire y te vea fuerte. La miras mucho a escondidas, te parece bonita y haces lo que puedes para estar cerca de ella. Oh y también la extrañas si no está cerca o te pones nervioso cuando si lo está.

Konohamaru lo veía entendiendo varias cosas menos la que deseaba. Esas eran que ya había experimentado eso antes y lo entendía, varias de esas cosas estaban presentes en el modo en que veía a Naruto pero… no se acababa de convencer. Otra de ellas es que no importa cuanto crezca el rubio, sigue teniendo una forma de amar tierna y entregada, aseguraba que pasional, pero sobretodo bonita. Y eso no era suficiente para lo que necesitaba saber, comprendía que tenía sentimientos (en el fondo, porque amaba negarse) pero no sabia como separarlos de un cariño fraternal, una amistad profunda o amor, deseo. Estaba perdido. Añadiendo que el rubio no había hecho ninguna mención del aspecto sexual, más común a la edad de ambos.

Ah, en fin, insistiría sólo una vez más.

—Si… pero ¿y si sigo sin estar seguro?

La pregunta salió un tanto desesperada, llamando la atención de Naruto quien había sentido que ya tenía todo resuelto, pero resultó que no.

—Hmmm —ahora tenía esa cara de concentrado mientras le veía.

Konohamaru sentía como si tuviera algo en la cara por lo persistentes que eran los ojos azules, casi hasta le intimidaban por lo penetrantes que le resultaban y… ¡oh! En efecto, tenía restos de un alga en la comisura del labio. El mayor estiró su pulgar, rozando este con la orilla de los labios del castaño, poniendo sus otros dedos sobre la mejilla de este, llevando consigo el pequeño pedazo a cambio de dejar una sensación permanente sobre la piel de Konohamaru. Lo miró fijo, sabiendo que responder

—Bésala.

Ahí estaba su respuesta. Clara como el agua.

Tenía el impulso de comprobarlo ahí mismo, de hacer un escándalo sobre la barra de comida, pues la simple caricia le había nublado el pensamiento. Eso era, ese tacto gentil, que tentaba más bien, era el impulso que necesitaba para poder estar seguro y querer averiguarlo. Había tardado pero Dios, ahora que sabía cómo moverse se sentía más torpe. La cara le ardía y por dentro sentía un remolino queriéndose apoderar de sus movimientos. Autocontrol, debía estar ahí.

Sacó de su bolsillo el dinero para pagar la cena.

Salió en silencio del local esperando a que el otro se despidiera luego de que lo hiciera el primero. Agradecía la comida, pero ahora el asunto era otro.

Una vez más el rubio se estiró contento, bien satisfecho por la comida, ya listo para partir a casa y acostarse. Era de noche pero ambos madrugaban al día siguiente, eso lo sabían bien y hacía consciente a Konohamaru de que tendría poco tiempo para decidir.

Arriesgaba mucho, pero se moría si no lo hacía, de verdad.

—Hm, me voy a casa Konohamaru, gracias por la comida —agradeció levantando la mano, dando media vuelta.

—Tengo algo que hacer antes de ir a casa, me queda por tu rumbo, te acompaño y me despido por allá —se apresuro a seguirle el paso al otro, quien se encogió de hombros aceptando la compañía sin problemas.

No hacían mucho en el trayecto, pequeñas bromas tontas de amigos molestos tales como los empujones. Las luces de las calles eran tenues y la gente que transitaba era poca. El clima era más fresco y el aura daba la idea de que sería una noche tranquila. Lo ideal.

Konohamaru ya ni intentaba hacerse preguntas o prepararse,

sólo estaba ahí para averiguar una cosa. Tampoco intentaba ser imprudente pero que más daba en ese momento, llevaba así mucho tiempo y sentía urgencia de ver las cosas claras.

Ocasionalmente volteaba a ver a los labios de Naruto cuando este hablaba, volviendo la vista al frente para volver a caer en su propia trampa de mirarlo e imaginar cómo se sentiría. El corazón se le aceleró al ver la casa del tan mencionado chico cerca.

Se castigaba a sí mismo mirándolo desde atrás.

¿Y si lo sorprendía por la espalda?

No, era irrealizable. Digno de una novela pero difícil de hacer, definitivamente. Deseaba el tiempo avanzara con rapidez, a su favor, así no tendría tiempo de pensar que lo que hacía no lo llevaría a nada en realidad, como mucho podría responder su estado de negación que tanto gustaba conservar pero.

"Pero, pero, pero".

Se mordió los labios, pasando la lengua por encima segundos después.

Ya estaban en la entrada.

—Bueno, tu sigues adelante. Ahora si, descansa Konohamaru —sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, abriendo la puerta estando a punto de atravesar el umbral—. Y sigue mi consejo, dattebayo.

Oh no, se refería al beso.

El guiño del ojo lo hizo flaquear un poco, pero recobró su determinación cerrando los puños.

—Naruto.

El llamado había sido firme. La puerta volvió a abrirse un poco con la mirada curiosa del chico. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo?

—No… nada, olvídalo. Descansa

Había estirado una mano para alcanzarlo, esta misma que estaba cerca y a la vez lejos de tocar al otro hombre, bajó debilitando la fuerza de ese propósito que tenía.

No quería perjudicarlo, eso decidió al ver al rubio con esa mirada extrañada, metiéndose de nuevo en casa.

Espera.

No no, ¿De verdad iba a no hacerlo? Eso de haber superado a Naruto era una tremenda mierda si no tenía las agallas de atreverse a hacerlo, fuera imprudente o no. Había llegado lejos y no podría más con esa confrontación mental. Se quedó un minuto a solas, pensativo hasta que el toquido de sus nudillos contra la puerta se hicieron sonar con estruendo en medio de la calma de la noche. Haciendo salir por última vez a Naruto con una expresión confundida a punto de preguntar qué pasaba con él.

Su respiración se aceleró, sus sentidos se hicieron más sensibles y su corazón no se quedó atrás en ritmo al sostener entre sus brazos el cuerpo del mayor. Subiendo sus dos manos hacia su cuello, acariciando la piel y la suavidad del cabello, acercando con rapidez ambos rostros. Podía sentir el calor del aliento entre ambos, lo ponía ansioso, haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos en espera de sentirlo con fuerza.

Y como un choque entre dos energías alternas sintió que quedó conectado con el otro. Un beso inexperto, hambreado, pero sobretodo muy cercano al cuerpo ajeno y a sus sensaciones, posando encima sus labios húmedos con los ojos cerrados, respirando con fuerza y anhelo encima de la piel contraria. Tomando con posesión entre sus dedos el cuello del hombre, acariciando hasta que tuvo suficiente de sentir la suavidad de los labios contrarios -si es que eso era posible-. Separó su cara sin soltarle, mirando a sus labios pata luego subir la mirada con valentía a quien debía enfrentar ahora.

Le había besado. Terriblemente pero lo hizo.

Y no se arrepentía, temblaba ligeramente, no estuvo bien, era su amigo, rival, maestro. No obstante se sintió bien, tanto que quería repetirlo con la misma desesperación, llenarse del otro.

Sentirse tan cerca, poder tocarlo de ese modo. ¿Por qué le dejaban un sentimiento de alteración que traía consigo placer y miedo?

Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta bajar por los costados de Naruto para luego volver a su sitio, a su lado sin tocar nada más.

Agachó la mirada, serio. No se atrevía a decir mucho, deseando que el mensaje fuera evidente. En su boca todavía estaba el ligero hormigueo. El beso aun era palpable y temía que no pudiera repetirlo jamás.

—Era yo —reparó en ello. Se había dado cuenta en que Konohamaru se refería a él con eso de gustarle alguien. Su rostro no parecía impresionado, pero tampoco inquieto, cosa extraña para alguie

n con gestos exagerados como Naruto. Poco después se asomó una sonrisa leve—. Pero yo no puedo gustarte —comentó con un tono que era gentil, no rechazando, pero si tratando de dar otra idea distinta a la de ser del gusto de Konohamaru—. Tienes la idea equivocada.

Sonrió. Agitó el cabello de Konohamaru con cariño, como si lo hiciera a ese niño de doce años que conoció mucho tiempo atrás y se metió de nuevo a casa tras despedirse por última vez con un buenas noches.

El de bufanda azul se recargó contra la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Era un idiota. Y odió del mismo modo en que apreció esa caricia inocente.

Pero…no le habían tomado en serio, ¿cierto? Naruto pensaba que jugaba, todavía después de ese beso suyo que con tanta devoción había dado. Torpe, poco disfrutable para el otro quizás, pero un mundo para él.

Pensó que con eso, incluyendo los malos movimientos, obviaría el hecho de que lo deseaba.

¿Por qué el otro pensaba que estaba equivocado? ¿Había fallado en algo?

De cualquier modo, el hecho de que doliera, calara y ardiera por dentro le afirmaba con más certeza que el mismo beso que, en efecto, le importaba el otro de un modo que apenas comenzaba a experimentar.

Estaba jodido.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aclaración: 'kore' es la expresión que utiliza Konohamaru como Naruto hace con 'dattebayo._

* * *

Naruto cerró la puerta.

Contuvo la respiración en su pecho, tratando de guardar el mayor silencio que pudiera, como si quisiera eliminar su existencia de ahí con un borrador.  
No sabía si el otro seguiría parado afuera de su casa, pero deseaba que no fuera de ese modo para poder agarrarse mechones enteros de pelo, jalarlos hacia abajo y ahora si, gritar a gusto por lo que acababa de pasar.

Okay.

Inhala.  
Konohamaru lo había besado.

En los labios.  
Exhala.

El rubio se había felicitado por haber mantenido la compostura frente al menor -o más bien haber actuado extraño diciendo cosas sin un mero sentido-, luego de ser acariciado con ineptitud por los labios del otro. Besado, vaya. Ya ni tenía idea de lo que había usado como excusa para meterse, era algo de que Konohamaru estaba confundido, y eso no era muy diferente a lo que había querido decir, pero por favor, había actuado como un idiota. Pero si no, ¿qué se supone que debía decirle?

De nuevo respiró profundo, tratando de organizar en su cabeza el curioso rompecabezas que era la situación. Aunque bueno, se sabe bien que Naruto no siempre es muy rápido a la hora de usar la cabeza y si se trata de relaciones ya ni qué decir.

Antes de marcharse a su cuarto se asomó por el mirador de la puerta, encontrando todavía al nieto del tercero sentado frente a su casa, recargado en la pared como si le hubiera abandonado el alma al cuerpo.

"¿Qué estás esperando, ttebayo? ". Quizo salir a gritarle, apretando los dientes con una mueca impaciente.

Le ponía nervioso verlo ahí afuera, es como si Konohamaru fuera uno de esos acosadores con una paciencia tremendamente colosal que esperan por horas para ver a su víctima de cerca unos segundos.  
Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, por qué no se iba, mas no podía salir a decirle que se fuera, el otro se daría cuenta de que él tampoco había dejado de verlo.

No tenía ganas de irse a su habitación y dormir hasta que estuviera seguro de que el otro se hubiera retirado, no iba a salir a hablarle, dudaba que Konohamaru quisiera eso, pero no le dejaría ahí. En cambio, imitó los movimientos del de bufanda azul y se sentó en el suelo dentro de su casa con la idea bien puesta de que no descansaría hasta que pasara un rato, recargándose en la puerta dándose un golpe a posta en la nuca para acomodarse las ideas que le rebotaban de un lado a otro.

-Agh maldición -gruñó apretando los párpados, rasguñando su cabeza de modo que arruinaba el orden de su cabello ya de por si rebelde.

No entendía cómo había resultado todo en eso. Más bien estaba impactado de que, entre todas las personas de la aldea, fuera Konohamaru quien viniera con eso.

Se conocieron en su niñez, y desde entonces habían compartido el sueño de convertirse en Hokages, estableciendo una rivalidad mezclada con un respeto por parte de Konohamaru, quien se hizo aprendiz de Naruto y le siguió. Ahora que la guerra había acabado y habían pasado años relativamente normales se veían más seguido por la aldea, pero no demasiado debido a las misiones de cada uno. Sabía que el otro lo admiraba de algún modo, también recuerda que hasta lo trató de jefe.

Pero bien, esa había sido y era su relación, con el recién dado repaso pensó que lograría entender de dónde había surgido esa pronta y absurda confesión de parte de Konohamaru. Eran amigos, amigos cercanos, mas no recuerda haber visto algo que le dijera a gritos que le gustaba a él, ni el por qué -claro, Naruto no era consciente de lo despistado que puede ser a veces-. Lo único que podía decirle que el otro no mentía era esa actitud extraña que traía cargando consigo desde hace semanas atrás.

Le gustaba a su amigo entonces.  
¿Y ahora qué?

Se levantó para volver a colar el ojo por el mirador, cachando que se había quedado dormido el "honorable nieto" frente a su puerta.

¿...?  
Que rápido se había dormido.

-Tonto -murmuró dando media vuelta para perderse entre los pasillos y reaparecer al minuto con una cobija. Abrió la puerta de la entrada principal con lentitud, anotando un recordatorio mental de volver a echar aceite a la puerta.

Una vez fuera extendió el pedazo de tela sin miramientos, dejándolo caer sobre el cuerpo mal acomodado de Konohamaru. Le dolería el cuello al despertar, eso seguro.

No le movería ni un pelo. Confiaba en que el frío de la noche despertaría al castaño en apenas un rato, este se daría cuenta de dónde seguía, se levantaría para ir a casa y listo.

Bueno, ¿ y ahora?

Se volvió a preguntar Naruto, poniéndose en cuclillas a unos centímetros para observar en silencio al ya hombre que reposaba frente a su casa. La cobija le cubría hasta el pecho.

Se acercó en busca de contemplar mejor en medio de la oscuridad, captando detalles bajo esa visión nocturna que tanto engañaba a los ojos con encantos que se inventaba.  
Konohamaru era guapo y tenía una voz atractiva, eso según varias personas en las que podría incluirse en secreto. Había crecido, si, y aunque nunca admitiría en voz alta que le había pegado bien la adolescencia y pubertad, tampoco lo negaría. De todos modos, no se sentía como que le gustara el castaño o que muriera por tenerle cerca, le tenía aprecio y cariño, pero no más.

¿Debía rechazarlo entonces? Eso significaba estropear su relación y herir sus sentimientos. Una opción que no le satisfacía más que la enorme locura de fingir atracción para complacer al otro. Por eso Naruto deseaba con unas ganas que ese beso y esa idea de gustar que tenía Konohamaru fuera sólo una confusión, como le había dicho él, de modo que nada cambiaría y seguirían como siempre.  
Recordarlo como una historia bochornosa sería encantador años más adelante, si que si.

Volvió a entrar, no para irse a dormir, sino para esperar un rato, jugando cartas con sus clones en la mesa de la cocina.

Al cabo de una hora el rubio escuchó ruidos en la entrada. Se levantó con cautela del suelo, caminando de puntitas hasta llegar a la puerta para pegar su ojo en el mirador por tercera ocasión.

En efecto, se había despertado.  
Konohamaru todavía no se levantaba, estaba sentado, estirando la piel de su cara con las manos para quitarse el sueño.

Cuando él notó la cobija encima de su cuerpo, Naruto pensó que por reflejo se la quitaría de encima para dejarla a un lado, pero en lugar de eso vio algo que lo dejó sin qué pensar y con mucho que sentir.

Había estrujado la cobija entre sus brazos. Como si la abrazara y se acariciara la mejilla con ella.  
Sus dedos repasaban la tela cuidadosamente, sintiendo la suavidad, mirando con ojos cansados que detrás escondían una emoción parecida a la alegría o emoción.

Naruto había salido a taparlo. Eso había pensado Konohamaru.

—Naruto nii-chan... —susurró disfrutando un último rato con la manta, viéndola como si fuera el objeto más preciado que podía tener ahora. Debía doblarla y dejarla ahí, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, aunque quisiera no podría traerla consigo—. Ou —se quejó por un dolor en el cuello al impulsarse para ponerse de pie.

Naruto no falló en que se lastimaría.

Se paró, todo en vista de Naruto que seguía en la puerta, dobló la cobija y la miró con antojo de robársela descaradamente. No sabía bien el por qué, el simple hecho de que el otro se hubiera preocupado por él mostrando un gesto así -porque asumía que había sido el rubio-, lo hizo sentir sólo un poquitito especial, olvidando por un rato que técnicamente había sido rechazado.

En fin, no tuvo más opción que irse, sin manta, sin nada.

El rubio se quedó pensando con lo que había visto. Seguía sin creer del todo que le gustara a Konohamaru, pero lo había pasado con su cobija había sido actuar como si a través de ella Konohamaru sintiera que llegaría a él.  
Le dio un escalofrío.

No, de todos modos no era suficiente. Hasta que no obtuviera pruebas verdaderas de que eso que le había dicho su amigo era real, no se preocuparía tanto por qué hacer al respecto. No podía rechazar a alguien a quien no le gustaba en realidad, ¿no?

Por parte del otro, ya había llegado lejos como para pretender que nada había pasado, se había declarado e insistiría hasta que el otro le tomara en serio, fuera una intención caprichosa, pues deseaba eso al menos. Sus anhelos no iban tan lejos con esperanzas poetizadas donde era protagonista del florecimiento de un amor digno de suspiros, no, tan sólo quería ser tomado en serio, que no negaran aquello que saliera de él y le dieran la validez como libertad de sentir, vamos, que minimizar sus sentimientos era casi equivalente a pasarles un pie encima.

Por ello no daría media vuelta con tanta mansedumbre, dejaría las cosas lo más claras que pudiera, ya después viniera rechazo o una oportunidad minúscula, lo aceptaría.  
Costara lo que costara.

_

—¡No voy a hacer eso, él no es una chica y yo tampoco, kore!

Para cada solución o alternativa que intentaba darle su amiga, Konohamaru se escandalizaba como si fuera un niño. Moegi llegó a pensar por un momento que el nieto del tercero quería escuchar una sugerencia en específico, haciendo que las demás propuestas que le daba fueran a la basura en cuestión de segundos. Esa conducta renegona la conocía bien, él sabía lo que quería pero no lo admitiría hasta que ella lo dijera.

Konohamaru le había contado a Moegi lo que había pasado. Eso había sido hace dos semanas mas o menos, había pasado un poco de tiempo desde la última vez que se había visto con el susodicho rubio. Ella no se vio muy sorprendida, sin que lo predijera realmente, ya intuía que a ojos de Konohamaru Naruto era especial en un sentido particular de la palabra, aunque si se sintió algo preocupada por como fueran a acabar las cosas con la respuesta del rubio, por ello se ofreció a ayudar con un par de consejos, dando dosis de positivismo y motivación. Pero bien que les iba ahora, contradiciendo al otro sin llegar a arreglarse en un intermedio que convenciera a ambos.

—¿Pero entonces qué vas a hacer? Creí que querías que al menos te tomara en serio, si dejas pasar el tiempo así no vas a lograr nada, así no eres tu —en sus ojos podía ver que no aceptaba reconocerlo como aquel amigo que tuvo desde hace mucho tiempo. Entendía que en cuestiones de amor y esas cosas melosas era más difícil para algunos lograr aventarse, pero Konohamaru no era de los que se hicieran para atrás en nada ni se amedrentaran.

Había abierto los labios para responderle a la chica pero se detuvo, reflexionando un momento con la mirada puesta en el panorama que se veía a través de la ventana de su casa.

A pesar de estar los dos sentados en una estancia, se sentía más similar a estar expuestos en un parque o en una pasada pública donde todos podían oír y husmear.  
Miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna mirada intrusa, acabando por encontrarse con nada, pues claramente estaba en su casa.

—No es tan fácil —volvió los ojos hacia la joven de cabello anaranjado, quien lo enfrentó con todavía más desaprobación, haciéndolo reparar en lo que decía, tratando de corregirse—. Bueno… tienes razón —cedió con un bufido, entendiendo que si se esperaba más Naruto acabaría por dar por sentado que él ya se había olvidado de lo que le había dicho.

Moegi sonrió con amplitud, a su gesto se le sumó un brillo en los ojos que le hacía lucir jovial y bonita.

—Lo ves, es lo que te dije desde el principio, si quieres que empiece a ver que de verdad sientes algo muestra interés. Yo no te creería si me dices que te gusto pero no me invitas a salir —insinuó lo que tenía en mente, su voz sonaba juguetona así como su mano empujaba despacio el hombro de su amigo, tratando de dejar la respuesta lo más obvia posible.

—Ya, pero ¿cómo se supone que lo haga si no le he hablado en semanas? —esta pregunta iba en serio, cuando se preguntaba cómo se acercaría al otro de nuevo, se respondía a sí mismo, pero apenas se daba el tiempo suficiente para pensar acababa por descartar la idea. Dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás en el sillón, devastado por la indecisión. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan indeciso? No se reconocía, si era gracias a tener sentimientos románticos, entonces se daba asco.

—¿Acaso hay una manera en que debas de hacerlo? —preguntó como si Konohamaru fuera el único que no se enteraba de las cosas. Para ella era más sencillo verlo, estaba más familiarizada con esos casos donde el tan sensiblero corazón se idiotizaba, pero el honorable nieto estaba lejos de advertir esas obviedades—. Sólo acércate como siempre haces, si no quieres que te trate diferente, no seas tú quien se porte como tal —resolvió encogiéndose de hombros, dejando asomar una sonrisa ladina—. Invítalo a salir contigo a hacer algo, después podrás expresarte con otras cosas.

Se imaginó enviando flores al rubio, cortejando con los pasos más básicos del modo más deplorable. Terrible, no alcanzaba ni el nivel de tragicómico, se quedaba solo en terrible, una vez más.

—Me siento como un niño —confesó desenmascarando uno de esos pensamientos que pocas veces se exteriorizan.

Este no era el modo en el que se había imaginado pretendiendo a alguien, lo hacía sentirse una persona mucho más simple, o mucho más joven como cuando tenía unos quince años y se había sentido maravillado por lo bonita que le parecía una niña, queriendo acercarse a quien le gustaba a través de actos castos.

—No creas tanto que pretender a alguien siendo mayor cambia mucho de cuando niños —vaya, Moegi era algo observadora, meticulosa con su manera de leer las emociones, sabía a la perfección a lo que se refería con sentirse como un niño—. Naruto no es tan complicado, de hecho creo que es mejor irte por lo sencillo con él, las cosas claras, nada de intentar seducirle con juegos mentales raros.

Por su cara no se veía muy convenido.

—Además, apenas empiezas a hacer algo, después irá avanzando si las cosas salen bien —sonrió. Dentro de ella había una sensación de utilidad. Tiempo antes, cuando llegó a flaquear, él fue quien le quitó las dudas sobre seguir intentando o no, ahora era ella quien le devolvía el favor y si era sincera, se sentía bien ver al otro inseguro para poder entrar y apoyarle, porque de todos modos, sabía que muy pronto dejaría de ser necesaria, a Konohamaru no le costaría andar solo en un momento—. Vamos. 

Se llenó de aire los pulmones con lentitud, soltándolo paulatinamente por la boca cerrando sus ojos con simultaneidad.

No había tiempo para ensayos, tampoco debían de ser necesarios, debía sentirse seguro sin tener de respaldo algún diálogo enlatado para encararlo.

Había asomado su cabeza a través de la rendija, viendo que el rubio se acercaba luego de una ardua jornada de entrenamiento. No era muy difícil predecir que iría a comer a su puesto favorito, por ello se había puesto ahí, para interceptarlo en el momento justo.

Naruto traía una apariencia despreocupada, caminando sin fijarse en su alrededor, recibiendo la sorpresa de sentir que algo lo jalaba desde la cadera, de modo que frenó en seco para mirar abajo y encontrarse con que una bufanda color azul le había envuelto y tiraba de él desde atrás.

—Te atrapé —sonrió apenas, asomándose de su escondite.

Naruto alzó las cejas, viendo hacia la bufanda y luego a Konohamaru, repitiendo el mismo acto incrédulo repetidas veces, esto sin dejar de ser atraído por los tirones que tenían al rubio atado.

El castaño no estuvo satisfecho hasta tenerle a un paso de distancia, aún así no dejó rodear la cadera del mayor con su prenda, manteniendo sus manos suspendidas en medio de ambos cuerpos, casi rozando la cintura contraria. Era una posición un tanto sugerente si se hablaba de tomar al de ojos azules por los costados, un casi pero no.

Si Kurama tuviera el poder de revolverse en el interior de Naruto y hacérselo sentir, este estaría seguro de que en ese momento lo haría para advertirle de algo extraño aproximándose. Se sorprendía de ver al otro, no habían hablado desde hace semanas, cuando entrenaron por última vez y había pasado eso de lo que se ha estado hablando todo el tiempo aquí.  
Pensó que dejaría pasar más tiempo para acabar por olvidarlo, pero oh, su pensamiento era totalmente equívoco, ahí estaba planeando algo, mirándolo con intenciones ocultas mas no muy discretas tras esos ojos de azul profundo.

Debía admitir que le tenía curioso esa forma de verle.

—Que sorpresa que te dejes ver, ttebayo —bromeó pasando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Seguro que soy yo quien no se deja ver? —siguió la misma broma, haciendo referencia a que él también se la vivía ocupado.

—Escondido ahí detrás, si.

Oh no Naruto, no vayas a avergonzar al chico.

—No me escondía.

—Si lo hacías —dijo Naruto.

—Bien, me escondía, ¿pero cómo esperabas que te sorprendiera si no?

—Hmm —el rubio adoptó una pose pensativa—. Podrías sorprenderme diciéndome por qué me esperabas.

Konohamaru a pesar de no haber planificado nada, sentía que le habían roto todo el plan. Que fueran un paso delante suyo era desfavorecedor, le impulsaba a perder la calma, no debía ser él quien respondiera preguntas, así que devolvería una respuesta con signos de interrogación.

—¿Por qué mejor no me sorprendes tu tratando de adivinar por qué te busco? Naruto nii-chan, ¿se te ocurre algo? —inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, apretando el agarre a su bufanda que todavía no soltaba.

El mayor torció los labios  
Se la habían devuelto. Tenía idea de por qué le buscaban, pero no tenía toda la certeza, la verdad.

—Quieres retarme a un duelo —más que una afirmación era una interrogante.

—¿No estás muy cansado ya para eso, kore?

—Je, lo estoy, lo estoy —sonrió apenas, reflejando su cansancio—. Pero si no es para hacerme sentir cansado, ¿querías pedirme un favor?

Un favor, eh. Podía aprovechar que había mencionado algo así. Usaría todo para su beneficio ahora que podía.

—Bueno, si, es un favor —bajó la cabeza, aprovechando para revisar lo que pasaba abajo con sus manos y la cadera del rubio. No se movía—. Acabo de terminar de trabajar y es hora de cenar…

—¡Eso sin problemas! Justo iba a cenar también, me han invitado Chouji y Shikamaru por una barbacoa, puedes unirte pero pagas tu parte de la cuenta —comenzó a escupir las palabras a prisa, disparándose en dirección al restaurante con el hecho olvidado de que estaba sujeto al otro.

Un paso firme al enfrente y un paso atrás que lo tambaleó. Konohamaru había tirado de la bufanda, trayéndolo de vuelta ahora para afrontar esos ojos serios que se ponían encima de los suyos y penetraban sin recato.

—Tu y yo.

Su voz se había asomado firme. Cualquiera podría pensar que en ella imperaba la seguridad de no ser por la cara que, deformada en una expresión adorable para alguien de su edad, se mostraba avergonzada.

Quien aspiraba a ser Hokage se quedó quieto, vencido por esa faceta de Konohamaru quien se negaba a soltar la prenda que lo envolvía, apretando sus puños. Comenzaba a entender con más lucidez cuál era la finalidad de todo esto.

—¿Tu y yo qué? —sonaba desubicado.

—Sólo tú y yo.

—Pero Shikamaru y Chouji…

—¡No! —se mordió el labio frunciendo las cejas. No había gritado, o lo había hecho, pero no molesto, cada vez se apenaba más de que el otro fuera despistado, todavía más de lo que el mismo podía serlo.

—¿Sólo los dos? No entiendo a que te… —antes de que pudiera avanzar más -o retroceder- dentro de su burbuja encapotada donde todo seguía sin estar claro al cien por ciento, el castaño lo tomó por ambos hombros, entregando lo que le quedaba de paciencia a sus ancestros para entregarse como ser desesperado que era y empujar con todo el sentido literal a Naruto.

—Mierda, ¿por qué es tan difícil que entiendas? ¡Si quiero que cenamos solos es porque te estoy invitando a una cita, kore! ¡Te estoy invitando a salir! ¡Conmigo!

Sus manos apretaron la ropa de esa misma persona que le había logrado sacar de quicio en poco tiempo. La bufanda ni tiempo tuvo de despedirse de cuando cayó al suelo, ensuciando su color con tierra.

Vamos, ya se había perdido todo el encanto de las sutilezas que marchaban bien al iniciar. Ahora que todo había salido con un grito alborotador y esa tensión que se pudo haber creado mediante un coqueteo del que ninguno se daría cuenta, se había desecho la idea de que podía ser una escena romántica para convertirla en una risible.

Le había gritado que tuviera una cita con él, en medio de la calle donde uno que otro se giraba para participar en el arte del chisme, y por si fuera poco actúo como si lo hubiera regañado.

Suspiró pensando que si Moegi estaba por ahí mirando desde lejos, seguro lo llamaría asno.  
Giró su cuerpo entero tratando de olvidar esa escena tan mala que acababa de vivir en carne propia y, volteando apenas su cabeza, se dirigió hacia quien todavía seguía impactado.

—Sígueme.

Naruto permaneció dubitativo, levantando la bufanda del suelo en un burdo intento de tomar tiempo prestado para decidir qué camino seguir.  
Konohamaru seguía pensando en ello, que tenía sentimientos especiales hacia él y lo estaba intentado, acercarse, conquistarlo era una palabra que también cabía. Uzumaki entendía su esfuerzo pero no podía cambiar más que un ápice lo que pensaba ahora y lo que pensaba hace unas semanas. Seguía sin ser suficiente así que, ¿no estaría mal cenar con él, no? Después de todo estaba casi seguro que no le atraía al nieto del tercero realmente.

Extendió la tela para que su dueño la recibiera, lo que no esperaba es que solo tomara un extremo y dejara que Naruto siguiera cargando con la otra parte. Sabía que no podría tomarse de las manos directamente ya fuera por la gente de alrededor o porque estaba muy lejos de poder lograr esa cercanía, así que se conformaba con crear un contacto similar e indirecto, usando como vínculo una de sus cosas favoritas de toda la vida, su bufanda.

El rubio le acompañaría, aceptaría la invitación por esta vez, pasando por alto esa acción que hablaba por si sola.  
Tomarse de las manos. ¿De verdad deseaba representar algo tan simple? El mayor podía dejarse impresionar un poco por otra ocasión, pues que Konohamaru fuera tan lento y con detalles pequeños, es algo que se hubiera imaginado ni él ni otros.

—¿Y a dónde vamos a cenar?

—Al río —respondió sin hacerlo realmente.

—¿Al río, ttebayo? ¿Vamos a comprar pescado de los mercados que están cerca o cómo? —y otra vez no eran claros con él.

—De hecho vamos a pescarlo.

—¡¿EHH?! Pero qué clase de cena es esa, Konohamaru, muero de hambre ya—chilló de solo pensar que tendría que esperar.

—Pues es la nuestra —respondió sin parar de caminar rumbo a las afueras de la aldea.

No confesaría que era malo con ideas para citas porque simplemente no se daba cuenta, para él era buena opción porque estarían solos, harían cosas juntas que necesitarían la ayuda del otro y podrían cenar con una fogata y el sonido del agua correr. Panorama de ensueño según su cabeza que ignoraba el hambre que tenían ya, el frío que hacía de tarde y lo lejos que estaba. Cosas buenas y cosas malas, en fin, compartidas lo malo se reduce y lo bueno se multiplica.

El tiempo transcurrió en forma de colores a medida que avanzaban por el camino, compartiendo un silencio que no entraba en incómodo. El cielo que era amarillo oscureció a naranja, creando una paleta de colores cálidos variada, hasta que apareció el azul con su presencia melancólica, mezclado lo frío con lo vivaz e intenso.  
Había luz apenas para poder pescar cuando habían llegado a la orilla del río.

Konohamaru se apresuró en prender el fuego con un jutsu al montículo de madera que habían acumulado con ramas sueltas de por ahí, sería una cosa menos de qué preocuparse.

—No hay tiempo para hacer cañas, pesquemos con estacas. Quítate los zapatos si no quieres empaparte —sugirió el descendiente de los Sarutobi, haciendo lo mismo con sus propios pies para meterse en el agua helada y probar su habilidad con el palo.

—Hacia mucho esto de niño cuando salía a entrenar por aquí —recordó el rubio sosteniendo el palo entre sus dientes, remangando el pantalón hasta la rodilla—. No hay manera en que me puedas ganar en esto.

Sonrió salpicando agua al rubio, así iniciaría otro reto estúpido, lo veía venir y justo por qué sabia que procedía, no pondría ningún impedimento.

—Presumido.

No podía decir que no había sido culpa suya provocar al otro para devolverle el chorro de agua.

…

Habían pescado un par, de sobra incluso, todo con el costo de haber acabado con la ropa húmeda y la piel helada gracias a sus juegos y competencias, tiritando cuando estaban lejos del fuego. Pero estaban bien con eso, sentados en una roca dejando que una parte de sus prendas se secaran aparte, comiendo con un intercambio de palabras ocasional que se daba sin forzarse debajo del cielo ya oscuro, pintado con puntos blancos que daban la ilusión de parpadear.

Una cita…

No era tanto como esperaba, pensaba que pasaría otra cosa vergonzosa o algo por el estilo, a veces le hablaban de ellas o las veía como encuentros intensos donde surgían todo tipo de cosas y se descubrían secretos que uno se guardaba a sí mismo. En casos más comunes le platicaban que eran románticas y especiales, pero sentía que discrepaba con todas aquellas cosas que había oído. La suya era tan simple que había pocas cosas que contar, tanto de su parte como desde el punto de vista de Naruto.

Se habían reído un rato, habían competido y justo como cuando entrenaban, reposaban en la espada del otro cuando las cosas se aplacaban y querían descansar.

Eran cosas que no estaban fuera de lo normal para ellos, quizás había sido fallo de Konohamaru por no intentar hacer algo más diferente y adecuado que lo llevara al resultado que había escuchado de otras bocas. Pero que más daba, se sentía cómodo con Naruto de esta manera y tenía el pensamiento de que no quería tener lo que los demás habían cosechado, no era lo que buscaba, quería su propio resultado y esa satisfacción en el pecho tras pasar tiempo con él era imposible de intercambiar.

Lo veía, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para admirar las marcas de sus mejillas, las pestañas de sus ojos, su cabello húmedo y rubio que daba la impresión de encenderse con la luz del fuego que chasqueaba en brasas. Todo él parecía encendido en el fuego, como una chispa con una cara llena de fuerza, que arde y no parece tener momento para apagarse. Si tuviera que mencionar algo que le gustaba de él definitivamente sería ese espíritu apasionado y reacio a lo que quería. Esa era una de las cosas en las que también buscó parecerse.

Jugó un poco con el palo que sostenía el pescado asado, moviendo este de lado a lado con los ojos puestos en la tierra, más concretamente en las sombras del fuego que mostraban trucos a su imaginación.

Le daba la sensación de que esta noche acabaría como la otra.

¿Y por qué no?

Sólo que esta vez sería mejor.

—Naruto —lo llamó, esperando ser visto por esos ojos azules que con el reflejo de las llamas parecía un sol con lagos en el. Precioso.

No hubo tiempo de que se formulara la pregunta cuando Konohamaru se acercó plantando un beso corto sobre los labios del otro, apenas haciéndolo sonar al momento de separarse.

Naruto se quedó helado, ahora el otro actuaba más natural y calmo con haberlo besado, sin pensar que a él le seguía dando un vuelco en el estómago. Había sido desconsiderado de cierto modo.  
El castaño volvió a su posición inicial, recargando su espalda sobre la de Naruto sin decir ni una palabra, sin temer mucho que el otro tampoco hablara.

Más tarde tendría basto tiempo para poder hacerse marañas la cabeza, por ahora se daría sólo cinco minutos sintiendo el cuerpo del otro cerca suyo, tibio y cómodo como un hogar.

Deseaba repetirlo, salir con él como ahora, de modo en que sus encuentros fueran algo simple sin abstracciones ni vanidades a través de lugares bellos. Y se pondría el objetivo de lograrlo, pero todo después de que tuviera que decir "volvamos a casa" por esa noche.

Esperaba que Naruto comenzara a creer.


	3. Chapter 3

Actualización. ~ espero esté siendo disfrutable la historia, de ser así -incluso si es lo opuesto- me gustaría saberlo. Nos leemos abajo. ;^

* * *

Miró dubitativo hacia la pequeña caja envuelta con fines decorativos, luciendo un diseño sencillo de colores lisos con un moño abultado en la parte superior. Encima de esta estaba como parte adicional una única flor. Un girasol de tallo ancho con sus pétalos amarillentos bien extendidos.

La sujetaba con ambas manos, esto sin lograr convencerse de que fuera una idea que valiera la pena ser llevada a cabo, pero Moegi había insistido en que era un detalle que hablaba por si mismo, reflejando en este el esfuerzo que ponía para llegar al rubio, buscando decir sin meras palabras que le importaba y quería obsequiarle algo que materializara ese sentimiento. Ella había considerado que se ajustaba a la perfección para Konohamaru y su inexperiencia a la hora de dejar en el exterior lo que sentía por otros.

Un regalo a quien te gusta es una elección básica para hacerse notar, después de todo.

Aún así... no estaba seguro. ¿Realmente se interpretaría como eso?  
Para personas como su amiga era mucho menos complejo ver más allá de las cosas para captar su verdadera esencia, su trasfondo, tenía mucha más sensibilidad que él, de modo que si se hablaba de regalar ella se llevaba todas las de ganar, pero él no.

Venían preguntas que intervenían con su tranquilidad, entre ellas estaban si lo que le daba fuera algo que pudiera agradarle, si el gesto era de mal gusto o si a final de cuentas sería algo que ignoraría, dejando de lado la cajita festiva al lado de las otras decenas que solían regalarle admiradores de toda la aldea. Porque ese era otro punto, no era el único que hacía eso de mostrar gratitud o algo más por medio de obsequios, tenía como competencia a tantos que le faltarían más dedos en las manos y pies para poder contarlos.

Sopló agachando sus hombros desganado al estar frente a la puerta de la casa de Naruto, a punto de llamar.

¿Y si era alérgico a los girasoles?  
En serio pensaba que añadir esto era excesivo, nunca había regalado flores y ver esta encima de la caja lo ponía nervioso, también estaba por encima lo que le costó escoger una que se adecuara al rubio. Era todo un desastre, si no tocaba la puerta de una vez jamás se decidiría.

Se mordió los labios con una expresión intranquila, desajustando el agarre de su bufanda al cuello.  
Muy bien, estaba listo, no quería ni imaginarse como acabaría pero iba a por ello. Tampoco tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle, seguro como era un idiota tan sólo le diría "ten" y empujaría la caja contra él para despedirse, dando media vuelta.

En fin, debía hacer algo mejor que ello.

"Tocas, saludas, dices que quieres darle un regalo, sonríes, explicas que se te hace tarde y te vas. Tocas, saludas, dices que quieres darle un regalo, sonríes, explicas que se te hace tarde y te vas". Se repitió pronto e incesante en su cabeza, formando un trabalenguas que con suerte evitaría que metiera la pata en este asunto.

Levantó el puño para dar toquidos sobre la puerta que se había ajado con el tiempo. Estuvo a punto de hacer sonar sus nudillos contra la madera cuando una voz cercana acompañada de otras lo hizo frenarse en seco.

Se exaltó, quedándose frío en su lugar como si hubiera sido paralizado.  
Reconocía esa voz, era Sakura nee-chan, subiendo por las escaleras para llegar al piso de Naruto. Había otras dos personas con ella, probablemente amigos del mayor también.

Sus movimientos calificaron como autómatas, viendo primero hacia el envoltorio de la caja y a la flor que estaba ahí para hacer las cosas todavía más enrevesadas como complicadas de explicar.

Estaba solo, sosteniendo ese par de cosas. ¿Qué explicación daría? Si el regalo tenía una etiqueta con sus iniciales, además de que no tenía ni el tiempo ni el ingenio para embrollarse con una historia sin perderse en medio de esta al idear detalles que no concuerden.

Rápido, debía repasar las alternativas que tenía. No era capaz de realizar técnicas para desaparecer o moldearse a su entorno y el camuflaje barato ya no formaba parte de su "registro".

Los pasos eran cada vez más próximos así como sus oportunidades de salvarse de dar aclaraciones se iban resbalando veloces, pareciendo granos de arena en un reloj.  
Los ojos de Konohamaru bailaban de un lado a otro desesperados, desarrollando un plan en los últimos segundos que se le habían brindado como un conveniente agasajo de parte de quien sabe qué dios.

Y todo culminó de pronto con los dedos de Konohamaru marcando un sello, creando sonido gaseoso y una densa cortina nubosa, que por su evanescencia se deshizo para dejar a la vista el resultado.

A la orilla del pasillo se asomó el pequeño grupo. No se había equivocado al pensar que era Sakura, ahora veía que también estaba acompañándola Ino -si no recordaba mal su nombre-, y junto con ellas pero no con más presencia, estaba Sai. Escuchando su conversación sin contribuir demasiado.

Konohamaru no supo bien como actuar, quería reírse de los nervios al notar que los tres se habían detenido para verle, tratando de comprender de dónde había surgido él, si es que se le podía seguir llamando con ese pronombre. En un intento de desviar la atención, apretó contra su pecho la caja y la flor con cuidado de no dañarla, esperando a que las preguntas llegaran para responder no más de lo necesario.

Si Naruto se enteraba de lo que estaría por suceder, lo iba a matar, era lo más probable, pero debía salir del aprieto o saldría peor.  
Sakura era quien se veía más extrañada con su presencia, escudriñando minuciosamente las prendas y la apariencia de quien desconocía, tratando de averiguar algo por medio de estas. Eso había dejado alarmado a Konohamaru, ¿qué pasaba si a pesar de todo le descubría? Ella no era tan sencilla de engañar, ¿o si?

—¿También vienes con Naruto? —sus brazos se cruzaron, expectante a la respuesta de la otra. Los ojos de la chica fueron a parar encima de las cosas que cargaba.

No sólo los de ella, los tres indagaban sobre qué estaba cargando.  
Aquel honorable nieto, que parecía haber perdido todo rastro de honorabilidad, se limitó a asentir, pasando tímidamente un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Parecía que el plan podía mantenerse en pie por si mismo, estaba satisfecho y más que nada, aliviado, si ese era el caso. Aunque el sentido de advertencia nunca lo abandonaba, ni lo haría hasta que tuviera que dejar de traer puesta esa fachada femenina.

—Nunca te había visto, aunque me pareces familiar… —su cabeza se ladeó, avanzando hacia la chica que parecía indispuesta a moverse de su sitio.

Ino no tardó en seguirla, mucho más suelta y confiada, dirigiéndose sin rodeos hacia aquello que quiso evitar el mayor tiempo que pudo. Ondeó su cabello a un lado haciendo gala de su brillo y anchura con gracilidad. En sus ojos se veía una pizca de malicia que hizo al más chico -o chica- encogerse en sus hombros, resistiendo lo mucho que había logrado intimidarle la rubia en años pasados.

Deseaba que ambas fueran como Sai, analizando en silencio desde una posición mesurada y prudente.

—Así que eres una de sus admiradoras, últimamente se ha vuelto muy popular ¿no crees? Tienes agallas para venir a su propia casa y entregárselo tu —inquirió inspeccionando de arriba abajo, caminando un poco a su alrededor como si acechara a una criatura indefensa, extraviada en un sitio peligroso—. Aunque ¿cómo sabes donde vive?

—Yo… —Konohamaru quiso apurarse a corregir, más bien, explicar cómo es que tenía conocimiento de tal cosa, pero no le dieron permiso de acabar cuando ya estaba hablando de nuevo la rubia.

—Te gusta tanto que hasta te has puesto a investigarlo —se cubrió la boca en fingida sorpresa.

La verdad es que Ino no era posesiva ni "territorial" con sus amistades ni nada por el estilo, menos con Uzumaki. Simplemente le llenaba de una curiosa diversión picar a una chica en apuros cuando se trataba de amor y eso es lo que hacía con la ahora fémina de Konohamaru, molestarla un poco sin intentar ser grosera o cruzar límites con sus bromas.

Por parte del nieto del tercero, no tenía idea de cómo salirse de tan chusca situación. Ahora se cuestionaba verdaderamente usar el "jutsu sexy" era la opción más asequible para salirse de engorros, pero la poca efectividad que le estaba dando dicha jugada le antojaba no haber sido tan preocupado y haberse inventado que era un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños.  
Pero no, se había desviado a ese camino, teniendo que estructurar datos bajo presión, como su edad o su nombre, o qué relación tenía en realidad con el héroe de la aldea.  
Su estatura era la misma, el cabello también conservaba el color a pesar de ser más largo y ondulado. Pocas cosas habían cambiado, conservando toda la esencia del joven con ese aire jovial y carismático. El matiz de sus ojos permaneció intacto así como el tono de su piel. La verdadera transformación estuvo en su anatomía, haciéndole ver bajo ese uniforme con chaleco una figura que dejaba a la imaginación, pero evidenciaba lo suficiente que estaba formada justo como había entrenado ese jutsu. Caderas anchas, cintura angosta y para rematar como cereza del pastel un busto de tamaño considerable.

Esta vez se había moderado al dejarse vestida.

—No hagas caso a Ino —intervino la compañera de equipo de Naruto, alzando una mano en ademán de restar importancia al diálogo de su amiga que bien sabía iba en plan de importunarle los planes a la "admiradora"—. De todos modos…¿Cómo te llamas?

—Konam —inventó rápido, tratando de sonreír con naturalidad sin fracasar en el intento. Por fin había surgido el sacrosanto momento en el que pudo hablar sin ser interrumpido o sin notar que tenía encima un par de miradas que husmeaban con detenimiento—. Yo solo vine a dejarle esto a Naruto, pero lo haré después, perdón por molestar. Con su permiso —se inclinó con levedad, a punto de abortar su misión que, desde un inicio, parecía tener pinta de acabar con una ocurrencia como esta.

—Eres su novia, ¿verdad?

Oh no, tan sólo quería irse ya y olvidarse de esa tarde por un rato. ¡¿Por qué?!

Sai había hablado, mostrando una de esas expresiones que dan la sensación de ser plásticas y enlatadas, dejando ver una sonrisa leve con sus ojos rasgados a medio cerrar.  
Las dos chicas exclamaron, discutiendo de inmediato a Sai lo que había preguntando, reclamando en primera que eso no era posible, secundando con que sólo estaba molestando a la chica y que debería dejarle en paz, evitando esas preguntas que hasta podían ser de mal gusto.

Konohamaru lo pensó un poco más, deseando que su situación fuera justo como se la planteaba el compañero de su enamorado.  
Su novia… ni siquiera deseaba ir tan lejos, alcanzando el mayor ideal para aquel que ama en sentido emocional y carnal, tan sólo añoraba con fuerza desde su interior que sus sentimientos fueran aceptados por más simples que fueran. No debía haber una justificación para ellos, él sentía con todo su brío aquello que había confesado al héroe de la aldea, a su propio héroe. No había rastro de mentira, entregaba todo lo que tenía que dar, a pesar de que no fuera mucho.

¿Y si sólo por ese día él mismo se permitía rodearse de ese escenario donde había sido recibido, aceptado y se sentía pleno porque su sentir no era negado?  
Construiría una ilusión inocua donde esas palabras eran realizables, solo hasta que cayera la tarde, de ahí en fuera dejaría a un lado esa negación y recobraría el sentido de la realidad donde todavía tenía que luchar por alcanzar su objetivo, el ser validado por Naruto y ya después obtener una respuesta de rechazo o de oportunidad.

—Si, soy su novia —admitió en voz baja, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago al envolverse en su propia mentira no tan casta.

Tomó coraje apretando el agarre de sus dedos al obsequio, enfrentando las miradas atónitas de quienes le rodeaban. Konohamaru sabía que su respuesta pudo ser totalmente equívoca a oídos de los tres, pues estos también conocían a Naruto y sabían si lo que contaba el castaño era verídico o no, al menos podrían deducir.  
No obstante el gesto avergonzado de Ino por las anteriores molestias, la sorpresa de Sakura y la seriedad de Sai, decidieron que hablarían antes que ellos. Sus caras eran invaluables por lo impactados que estaban de escuchar la noticia de que su amigo se había conseguido una novia -y vaya novia-. Esto hacía sentir a Konohamaru que por un momento había tomado control de la situación, ahora era cuando repetía su oración antes dicha y se despedía para deshacerse del apuro.

—Perdón por repetirme e irme tan de repente, pero no quise molestar —dijo tratando de mantenerse con la mayor clase y educación posible, aguantando que no salieran de su boca los 'kore' hasta casi estallar. Si se mantenía con esa personalidad amable y apacible, a pesar de que a Sakura le pareciera conocida la sensación de su chakra, no daría con él. Eso le gustaba pensar.

Por fin, estaba libre, podría volver otro día a entregar el regalo y explayarse todo lo que quisiera al no sentir que venían a visitarlo dentro de poco. Mientras debía abandonar de la forma más cauta posible, por ello repitió una despedida corta para girarse sobre sus pies y comenzar a andar para bajar del edificio e irse corriendo a cualquier paradero donde no se hablara de Naruto, así podría relajarse y por qué no mandar a volar esa flor por los aires también. Sonaba bien, ¿no?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan hablando sin mi afuera de mi casa, ttebayo? Nadie me dijo de esta reunión —se asomó desde su puerta, torciendo la boca en una mueca incomprendida.

Mal-di-ción.

En una casa pequeña como la del rubio era imposible no percatarse de las cosas que acontecían fuera de esta.  
Konohamaru debió saberlo. Esto era entera y totalmente injusto, estaba por irse, todo ese alivio que sintió abordar su cuerpo para deshacer el momento tensó volvió como una potente ola espumosa de agua helada, todo con tal de ahogarlo hasta la muerte en medio de esa situación comprometedora.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del rubio, rogando con ímpetu a través de estos que comprendiera esa insólita situación, aunque fuera un poco. Las cosas no estaban bien, eso no era un secreto para ninguno, pero debía mantenerse todo encubierto, en orden, calmado…

—Oh, ¿qué haces aquí y para empezar por qué estás usando ese jutsu? Kona…

—¡Konam, kore! —gritoneó llamando la atención de todos. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, a punto de pintarse en la cara un gesto de enfado consigo mismo por su bendita imprudencia.

¡Había dicho que las cosas debían ir calmadas!

—Me gusta que me digas sólo Konam, cariño.

Así está mucho mejor.

—¿Eh? ¿Cariño? —susurró sintiéndose totalmente desubicado. No comprendía, para iniciar, por qué Konohamaru estaba utilizando ese jutsu ahora, frente a sus amigos. Tampoco se explicaba ese comportamiento antinatural, él decía que le gustaba, pero decirle cariño es algo que no se había atrevido antes.

Antes de que siguiera navegando en sus pensamientos, perdido en el desconcierto absoluto, Sakura le dio una zarandeada a la cabeza, acercando al rubio por medio de un estirón de pelo que lo hizo quejarse en voz alta.

—Ay ay, ¡ya! ¿qué hice Sakura? —renegó dolorido, tratando de librarse de los fieros dedos de su amiga.

—¿Que si qué hiciste? —farfulló todavía sin poder creerlo.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenias novia? —prosiguió Ino, otra a quien la idea no le terminaba de entrar en la cabeza.

—Yo le pedí que no le dijera a nadie.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Konohamaru por quien sabe cuánta vez, de nuevo había participado en la conversación llevándose las últimas palabras por momentos.  
Cruzaba los dedos, deseando que con eso los hubiera salvado un poco, evadiendo la lluvia de interrogantes que estaba por venir a alguien que ni siquiera sabía lo que le preguntaban.

Sakura suspiró, dejando escapar al confundido de Naruto, aplacando su impulso.

—Comprendo, de todos modos Naruto no es así, se le hubiera escapado decirlo, ya me parecía extraño —pensó relajando sus gestos.

El joven de los Sarutobi buscó comunicarse con Naruto por medio de lenguaje corporal, haciendo apenas unas pequeñas señas de que lo sentía.

Parece que había comprendido un poco mejor. O a medias, pero un avance podía ser considerado. Se preguntaba si ese enmascaramiento de la novia seria algo que lo enfadaría profundamente o sólo lo dejaría sin hallarse, en busca de que atendieran su necesidad de ser explicado.

—Ah no pasa nada —repuso Ino encogiendo sus hombros, quitándole hierro al asunto con entusiasmo—. Una cabeza más siempre viene mejor en el karaoke. ¿Vienes Konam? Nos están esperando desde hace rato, Naruto, sólo faltan ustedes.

—Oh, si.

Su contestación parecía ida, reparando su mirada encima de Konohamaru.  
El resto les estaban esperando entonces. Que más podía hacer, el plan había quedado y debía continuar llevando las riendas del asunto, aunque fuera todo esto muy extraño.

—Vamos, Konam —invitó con un tono que pocas veces se escuchaba en él. Era… inesperadamente tranquilo, casi hasta tritón.

Su mano se extendió en dirección a la susodicha, que en el fondo, sin dejar de ser Konohamaru, contempló como se la ofrecían con el amargo recordatorio de que se trataba de una actuación. Esa mano que se tendía para que él la tomara era casi un compromiso, no un deseo propio que el rubio seguía.

Era solo cosa de seguir la corriente de engañar a otros.

Pero justo por eso, porque el otro no lo hacía por mero interés personal, la tomó con fuerza entre la suya. Enredó los dedos de ambos, dejando a cargo su piel para transmitir lo tenaz que seguía siendo aunque por apariencia hubiera dejado de ser él, Konohamaru Sarutobi. Todavía seguía empecinado en demostrar a Naruto que no se rendía fácil y que no descansaría hasta hacer entender al otro que lo quería. Poco importaba lo mucho que le costara o el tiempo que le fuera a tomar.

Por eso decidió ponerlo todo al tomarse de las manos.  
Acto tan monótono, tan tonto para algunos, pero esperanzador para él de alguna manera.

Entregó el regalo sin añadir ninguna palabra, solo dejando que el otro lo recibiera y lo dejara en casa por mientras antes de partir.

—Vamos —sonrió la identidad femenina de Konohamaru, avanzando detrás de los otros en dirección a ese nuevo plan por la tarde. El supuesto karaoke ya estaba lleno de más amigos de Naruto. Y pensar que otra vez tendría que meter a ambos en aprietos con historias elaboradas en respuesta a las preguntas que ya sabía le caerían encima.

Como se había dicho a si mismo momentos atrás, sólo ahora se envolvería en esa mentira y gozaría un poco sede sentir al otro cercano, sentirlo sólo para él.

En la cabeza de Naruto las cosas iban de aquí para allá sin orden aparente. Ahora se enfocaba en encontrar un sentido, armando las cosas por si mismo con la esperanza de haber sido acertado. Se sorprendió, debía admitir, e intentó mantener la calma, no sólo por cómo habían acabado las cosas ahora que iban rumbo al karaoke, sino también por los regalos de Konohamaru que luego se daría tiempo de apreciar bien. Su pregunta era, ¿qué tan lejos iría su pupilo y amigo con eso de su confesión?

Caminaban por la calle con libertad de poder ir juntos, unos pasos atrás de los otros que conversaban o más bien cuchicheaban acerca de lo recién ocurrido.  
El castaño dirigía miradas ocasionales al rubio, quien brillaba ante sus ojos ese día. Se veía atractivo, pensó sonriente, recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Por dentro se sentía cálido, de nuevo olía bien y de nuevo la tela de su ropa era suave. Ahora que era "su novia" podía tener eso en exclusiva para él, poder acceder a esas cosas cuando lo deseara, poder reclamarlo si se lo arrebataban. El sentimiento egoísta e iluso de poder atesorar esos detalles para si mismo le invadió el cuerpo como un veneno siendo inyectado por una jeringa.

Oh, tan sólo si pudiera.

El que era nombrado héroe de la aldea y de la guerra también, resbaló la vista hacia la ahora chica que disfrutaba de su tacto, encontrando ternura en esta imagen así como un inquietante "algo más" que se movía en su interior.

"Pero a Hinata le gusta Naruto, ¿no?". "Yo creí que a Naruto le gustaba Sasuke".

Y si tan solo pudiera hacerse sordo ante lo que comentaban enfrente los amigos de quien quería y admiraba tanto.

—Cuando acabemos hoy debo decirte algo, Konohamaru.

Cuando hablaba en voz baja su voz se escuchaba más grave, más serio, aunque lo suficiente para oscilar entre ser frío o tajante.  
Se preguntaba qué sería, aunque podía presentir qué, le gustara o no.

—Lo sé, Naruto nii-chan, yo también hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Estaban por llegar al local. Importaba poco este, ahora sabía que lo que de verdad era relevante venía después.

En el siguiente capítulo me pondré algo explícita. Ya pudimos ver que Kono puede ser tierno, pero también hay más~, este cap sirvió como introducción para llegar a ello (jeje, lo siento) por eso el contenido tan... insustancial (?), nos leemos y una disculpa por los errores o las vueltas, espero que a pesar de eso a los escasos que les guste la pareja puedan pasar buen rato. Cuídense. Ya me puse al corriente con los que tenía seguido en la otra página. Suelo actualizar los martes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Una aclaración, en el resumen pongo Konohamaru x Naruto en referencia a que esa es la pareja, no a sus roles sobre quien es dominante y tal, así que no se vayan a confundir, de todos modos puede (jeje) que cambien roles._

 _En fin, espero no haya errores, en otra de mis historias comenté que suelo leer antes de subir, pero que a veces se me pasan errores que se corrigen en el auto corrector de mala manera, no pone palabras mal escritas pero si palabras totalmente diferentes. Volveré a leer en cuanto sea temprano para ver su no se me ha pasado uno. De antemano disculpa, y a leer._

* * *

La noche estaba presente en cada latido de vida tanto como en cada recóndito sitio del país del fuego, con una llegada anunciada por las brisas relentes, imponiendo un negruzco manto con pedrería estelar bajo lo que sería su reino por unas sombrías horas. La luna se posaba en el punto más álgido a la tomada del trono, con un brillo hipnótico y misterioso que sólo podría ser derrocado por el sol en la cruda madrugada. El bello astro sostenía un centro como un ser celestial, soplando relatos que pasarían a ser leyendas, inspirando a quienes pasaran debajo suyo a actuar en nombre del cuestionable significado del deseo. Luna… ella impulsaba a encender un idilio por más prohibido que fuera, a cometer actos que callarían envueltos en la oscuridad. Ella era puro sentimiento, dando protagonismo a la locura en todas sus formas, dejando atrás la razón en una neblina blanca.

Era tentativo moverse bajo las sombras, aprovechando de poder llegar a aquello que la luz del sol censuraría.

Él castaño -o la castaña-, extrañando la verdadera naturaleza de su cuerpo, miró desganado hacia el nubloso cielo en compañía del rubio, poniendo en duda de si lo afligido que sentía en ese momento se debía al ambiente del que estuvo rodeado antes o ahora, que estaban caminando lejos del establecimiento donde se cantaba sin cesar a pesar de sonar como una gallina cacareando, el famoso karaoke, si.

Konohamaru, con ese hermoso cuerpo curveado y esa cara femenina sentía que estaba cansado de fingir quien no era, viéndose a si mismo incluso como una chica molesta por parecer corta de autenticidad. Y qué decir, a pesar de haber estado con el de ojos azules no fue llevadera esa tarde, todos sus amigos no lograban superar el hecho de que estuviera "emparejado" con alguien que habían visto poco como Konohamaru. Toda esa ronda de preguntas parecían incomodar a Naruto de un modo que se asemejaba más al nerviosismo, pues él no quería comprometerse a base de riesgos con una cosa ni con la otra, no inventaría mentiras a sus amigos a menos de que fueran necesarias para proteger al castaño que decía tener sentimientos por él. No le agradaba nada eso, sintió que metió en problemas al rubio, de modo que estaría molesto con él.  
Era cierto que en ves de resultar un momento relajado para alejarse del trabajo o cualquier otra cosa resultó siendo todo lo opuesto, exceptuando que estaban en un ambiente oscuro donde el ruido de afuera no fastidiaba y podían beber alcohol a su gusto, la parte del karaoke no existía para ellos, ni para Naruto ni para Konohamaru, simplemente no pasó, jamás tuvieron siquiera la oportunidad de poder olvidarse del interrogatorio para llegar a recrearse un ratito con el micrófono, nada. Para rematar las cosas -por si lo anterior fuera poco- esos susurros secretos que había escuchado de Sakura e Ino siguieron llegando a oídos del nieto del tercero como si fueran finas agujas venenosas, aquellos murmullos que decían que no comprendían por qué Naruto estaba con alguien más si estaban seguras de que él ya tenía a alguien que le gustara y quería, así como otras personas más cercanas lo buscaban a él.

"Ah… Alguien con quien puede sentir sin que se lo nieguen, alguien que de verdad le guste". Pensó el castaño, haciendo profundo eco en su cabeza.

Definitivamente ambos estaban exhaustos.

Lo único que podía confortar medianamente ese trago insulso que se hacía pasar por salida con amigos, era el simple hecho de que ambos estaban de vuelta a casa, deambulando con tranquilidad por la aldea que ofrecía un ambiente jovial. Esas vistas nocturnas de los locales con las luces encendidas y ese paso relajado donde cada quien parecía ir en sus asuntos resultaba ser más ameno, más puro y afable para ambos chicos que seguían con la capa puesta de estar emparejados, caminando juntos, tomados de la mano como si compartieran entre ellos el cariño más tierno e innegable… aunque esto no fuera precisamente correcto.

Naruto respiró profundo. Contemplando lo que le rodeaba con ojos suaves, encontrando aquella aldea que había protegido tanto como un lugar cambiado, pacífico. Se preguntaba qué hubiera sido de él si hubiera tomado un camino equivocado, si hubiera resentido con odio el desprecio de los demás hacia lo que guardaba su interior, hacia el hecho de ser jinchuriki. A veces si que se preguntaba cuando el silencio imperaba en su habitación y en su cabeza, sobretodo en las noches, concluyendo prontamente en que si hubiera buscado venganza por todos los que lo hicieron de menos no estaría rodeado de todos los que quería ahora, todo ese esfuerzo, cada ser que perdió, cada gota de sangre que derramó había válido la pena para lo que era ahora. Si no hubiera decidido sufrir su realidad con tal de no dañar a otros estaría sólo, o mal acompañando, lejano a la clase de situación en la que era sujeto de la mano por alguien. Justo como ahora, con aquel chico que conoció desde hace tanto y por el que había guardado un cariño invaluable.  
¿Konohamaru lo hubiera querido sobre cualquier situación? ¿O es que ahora ese sentimiento romántico que decía tener había nacido sólo por ver al rubio como un vencedor y alguien fuerte, queriéndolo del mismo modo que todas sus admiradoras que poco sabían de él? Era otra cosa que rondaba en sus pensamientos, quizás otro motivo que lo haría no creer en los sentimientos de Konohamaru.

Metió una de sus manos a su bolsillo con pereza, mirando entretenido como "la chica" le sostenía la otra, fijándose en que el agarre era menos firme y el semblante de Konohamaru estaba callado, dando la impresión de que blando también. Las manos le sudaban un poco…

—No es tu estilo ser tan calladito, no me gusta—soltó Naruto columpiando las manos de los dos de arriba abajo, haciendo subir al otro lado mirada y parecer un poco más atento y menos cohibido. Le sacó la lengua como reproche infantil, queriendo borrar ese gesto cabizbajo de Konohamaru—. Te ves mejor cuando estás bien, tu risa es contagiosa, ¿sabes?, y si no me dices qué tienes te haré reír aunque no quieras, dattebayo —advirtió picando uno de los costados de su amigo, haciéndole algo de cosquillas que pronto quiso esconder para volver a mostrarse serio—. ¿Ves? Te reíste —sonaba victorioso, cargando con esa sonrisa tan característica suya—, y creo que deberías hacerlo más, ¿qué tienes?

Era tierno que intentara animarlo, ajeno a lo que pasaba en la mente de Konohamaru.

—¿No estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó encarando con valor al de ojos azules.

—¿Uh? ¿enojado? ¿Estás así porque piensas que estoy enojado contigo? —bueno, no es como que estuviera muy animado, pero ese estado suyo no era en reacción al supuesto enojo que tenía con el otro. La chica que en esencia es lo opuesto, asintió apenas, lista para recibir cualquier respuesta que le quebrara por dentro—. Bueno, no sé por qué quisiste hacerte pasar por mujer ¡y también mi novia! Pero mis amigos no son tanto un problema, se les va a olvidar luego, ya pasó ¿si?

—Ya, pero antes de eso kore, ¡¿no estás molesto porque pretendí ser esto?! —se señaló abominando su cuerpo, escupiendo con repudio aquellas palabras al punto de alterarse, soltando con brusquedad aquel agarre que en un inicio parecía ser su ensoñación.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido con ojos buen abiertos y una cara incomprendida. Ahora se le escapaba de las manos, no sólo el tacto Konohamaru, sino también sus motivos, sus razones, ¿odiarlo por pretender ser una mujer? ¿A qué se refería exactamente? Esa era la parte que quedaba incógnita, de verdad que le resultaba algo muy avanzado poder armar el rompecabezas que le daba la respuesta de por qué el castaño parecía tan agobiado.  
No le gustaba verlo así…

Pero para Sarutobi su cara de la moneda no era algo tan complejo, simplemente preguntaba ya rozando la desesperación si Naruto se había enfadado por haber pretendido ser algo tan cercano y especial a él, como su pareja, en ese caso, novia ya que era el disfraz que tenía colocado encima.  
Bufó reanudando la caminata desanimado, ahora sin lograr ir de la mano con el otro, no se sentía con las ganas de poder aventurarse y pegarse a su cuerpo.

No por ahora.

—Olvídalo Naruto nii-chan, vamos a dejarte a casa, había algo que querías decirme de todos modos, ¿no?

Se escuchaba desesperanzado, su mirada opaca y su cabeza gacha podían decírtelo sin palabras, como una triste noticia.

—Jo, si, pero tu también tienes algo que preguntarme, ¿no? —afirmó el rubio siguiendo con la misma pregunta, demostrando que por su parte también estaba algo curioso, esto siguiendo los pasos rumbo a su casa.

Faltaba poco para estar ahí.

Ambos siguieron una simple charla, haciendo otro par de comentarios, uno cada vez menos relevante que el otro, no obstante funcionales en cuanto ablandar el ambiente se trataba. Llevaban más que unos cuantos minutos caminando, resonando la suela de los zapatos en el suelo empolvado, repleta de trozos de hojas desparramadas y montículos de tierra. La sensación de frío les repasó el cuerpo con potencia erizando sus vellos en cuestión de milisegundos, les gustaba eso, pero ahora notaba un cosquilleo inusual, era un frío no sólo de temperatura, se notaba como un aliento vacío y helado que le soplaba directamente en la cara.

Todo parecía haber perdido rumbo, sin puntos cardinales a pesar de ya encontrarse frente a la puerta del rubio, quien la abrió ofreciendo pase a Konohamaru hacia el interior oscuro, apenas alumbrado por la mortecina luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación. Que imagen más helada y a pesar de eso, acogedora.  
Los dos cruzaron el umbral sin emitir ningún sonido o palabra, caminando sobre la vieja duela un par de pasos arrastrados para aterrizar con un tropiezo descuidado encima del colchón, dejándose caer con cansancio uno al lado del otro. Eso de que estaban exhaustos no era un decir, de verdad lo único que habían querido durante todo el trayecto era llegar a recostarse un rato. El castaño apenas tocó la superficie lisa de la cama deshizo el dichoso jutsu de transformación, sintiéndose liberado por fin, pudiendo mirar a los ojos en paz al rubio sin acarrear remordimientos ni sabores amargos en su boca por utilizar disfraces engañosos.

Naruto soltó una pequeña risa sincera en medio del silencio, sujetando con sus dos manos el rostro verdadero de Konohamaru.

—Por fin puedo verte.

Porque si, después de un rato inaguantable que se sentía eterno podía tener cerca esa cara, esa que estaba acostumbrado a ver y le aliviaba tenerlo de nuevo con esa cercanía, teniendo una mandíbula más afilada que le beneficiaba con un perfil varonil, a la par que esos rastros de ya tener barba, todo sin mencionar sus bonitos ojos azules, llenos de profundidad, al mismo tiempo de claridad. Simple y sencillamente ese rostro y voz masculina que le traía la cabeza llena de preguntas últimamente, como un loco que ronda por sitios que siquiera se han inventado.

Konohamaru sintió un impetuoso remolino por dentro destrozarle todo rastro de seguridad, deshaciéndose en un gesto rendido sobre su cara al sentir esas manos cálidas acunar sus mejillas con un cuidado formidable, uno acostado al lado del otro en la calma bajo las cómodas sombras, como si ese momento tan insignificante fuera construido solo para los dos. No pudo contenerse a torcer los labios, entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo una cara digna de aquel que quiere romper en llanto con amargura. Sujetaba la bandera blanca de la rendición encima de su pecho, implorando porque Naruto dejara de sonreírle de ese modo.  
Él era tan injusto y a la vez tan bueno. Naruto poseía la virtud de bueno por jamás haberle dado las falsas alas pintadas por mentiras piadosamente dañinas, aceptando lo que sentía por mera lástima o por no saber cómo rechazarlo, pero asimismo era comparado con el tirano más injusto por encender dentro del castaño esa chispa deseosa e ilusionada, dejándose cegar por lo bello que podía verse el otro y lo gentil que podía portarse con él. Unas manos llenas de cicatrices nacidas de la realidad violenta, ensangrentada de ese mundo, sujetándolo con una suavidad irónica. Le gustaban ese tipo de ironías, casi de mala manera.

Pero no podía, simplemente no. Ahora veía a su maestro y amigo como un ángel caído de la mano de dios, que en su gloria en el cielo estuvo exento del mal, pero que se había transformado en un arma para bajar al inframundo y atentar contra los más vulnerables. Ese pensamiento tétrico lo hizo soltarse despacio de las manos del hombre de ojos azules, mirando sin resistir hacia los labios de este, recriminándose por esa mortalidad suya que le caracterizaba tanto con la tentación.

La sonrisa del rubio no se mantuvo por mucho, poco a poco se fue desdibujando al notar que sus manos iban siendo desprendidas de la piel ajena con una lentitud que hizo más presente el sentimiento de desconcierto.  
Entendía, o eso le gustaba creer, así que no insistió más por el momento, acomodando su cabeza encima de su mano, usándola como una almohada para lograr una altura y poder observar mejor al castaño entre el juego de sombras que brindaba la noche. El menor parecía totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, con una mirada que le dejaban claro al rubio que había enigmas en su interior. Pronto esa carencia de palabras entre los dos se acabó para hacer sonora una frase, mejor dicho un susurro, saliendo de los labios de Konohamaru. Era algo que no esperó que le fueran a decir.

—Yo… no soy bueno haciendo regalos la verdad, y si hablamos de flores sé menos —comentó susurrando cerca del oído del mayor, buscando crear esa atmósfera privada donde sólo cabían ellos dos, sin lunas ni detalles decorativos como lo bello que podía ser el color de las paredes o el sonido ligero del viento contra la ventana. Solo los dos, guardándose secretos de todo lo viviente e inanimado. Los ojos de Konohamaru se posaban adormecidos encima de los mechones rubios de pelo, alzando su mano con dejadez pata acariciar las puntas suaves del cabello ahora opaco por los matices grises que lo rodeaban, llamando la atención de su oyente y espectador, quien se sintió relajado por las caricias casi imperceptibles—. No conozco el significado de las flores, ni como se llaman ni sus colores ni nada, así que solo traje la que me recordaba más a ti. Los pétalos del girasol me recuerdan a tu cabello, es como si brillara —confesó mostrando una sonrisa que reflejaba lo tonto que le hacía sentir relatar esas frivolidades, estirando un poco las hebras doradas de cabello para soltarlas de nuevo, hundiendo sus dedos en toda la espesura de la cabeza de Naruto—. Aunque no sé si haber traído flores fuera buena idea desde el principio, así que no importa.

Naruto sonrió un tanto enternecido por ese dato, acorde a la personalidad práctica y poco minuciosa de Konohamaru, tan simple que hasta resultaba gracioso, pero a final de cuentas esa poca cantidad contenía más calidad en sus intenciones encubiertas.  
Así que se parecía a los girasoles de cierta manera, bonita cosa, pensó complacido por ser puesto al lado de algo tan colorido. El hombre que tenía de frente buscaba derretirlo así como halagarlo sin intentarlo siquiera, inconsciente del impacto que pudieran tener sus palabras.  
Naruto se vio incapaz de romper esa atmósfera tan cercana que se había creado en ambos, deleitándose con los dedos que lo rozaban con cariño, antojándole una caricia más grande, más palpable, no obstante no podría ir tan lejos sin decir aquello que debía ser dicho. Ni a él mismo le acababa de gustar a donde lo llevaría esa siguiente preguntaría, aquella que pondría en duda una vez más.

—¿Y eso que quisiste darme flores? Me sorprende de ti —comentó riendo por lo bajo.

—Le das flores a quien te gusta, ¿no? —se encogió de hombros, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo, tanto el dar flores, como el que le gustaba. Sonaba como si siguiera siendo aquel Konohamaru de años atrás, más niño, más todo—. Sé que es raro, ni siquiera había regalado antes pero quise intentarlo contigo aunque…—pausó por un instante, recordando lo paranoico que había estado sobre las alergias del rubio y sus gustos—, me costó, no estaba seguro de si sería bueno.

—Konohamaru —como una disculpa en busca de una reacción indulgente, casi como una noticia que le apenaba notificar. Así sonaba ese llamado—. No creo que debas hacer esas cosas, ya sabes, darme regalos y eso...

El susodicho sonrió con debilidad, una sonrisa que ya era inmune a aquello que escucharía, desengañado por los espejismos más prometedores donde todavía se sujetaba de una esperanza.

—¿Eso era lo que tenías que decirme? —interrogó respondiéndose solo, por desgracia—. Sigues sin creer que lo que haga tenga sentido, ¿verdad?

"Sigues sin creerme".

—¿A qué te refieres? —indagó reacomodándose en la cama, atendiendo con todos sus sentidos al castaño. Estaba aterrado como un niño que rompe algo en casa, buscando evitar a toda costa herirlo.

—Piensas que estoy jugando —dejó caer con todo el peso, a secas, ya sin asustarse con su propia idea—. Sigues pensando igual que el día en que te besé, no me crees.

Sonaba frío, incluso era como si estuviera resentido y cubriera ese sentimiento con sequedad.

—No es eso —exclamó apurado, rascando su cabeza con frustración. No le venía para nada bien apreciar cómo era Konohamaru en ese estado tan infrecuente en él, cargando con un peso que tiraba de él hacia abajo, desanimado, predispuesto a lo malo. A él le gustaba verlo siendo el mismo de siempre, justo como lo conoció hace tanto, así de escandaloso y animado, eso sí que le gustaba. Naruto sentía que era mal entendido—. No es que no te crea y si me doy cuenta de las cosas que haces, la cita, los regalos, dattebayo, hasta que me agarres de la mano, pero no sé, siempre hemos sido amigos, y los dos somos hombres Konohamaru, ¿habías pensando en eso? ¿No es que sólo me quieres como amigo?

Quizás uno de los más simples y tontos motivos por los que le costaba creer, o más bien aceptar, era que no podía soltar la idea que se había formado del castaño desde hace tanto. Tan cercano a él como un hermano, incapaz de imaginarlo de un modo distinto que implicara mostrar deseo, un afecto romántico y erótico.

—¡Pero si fuera cualquier otra persona me tomarías en serio! —su voz brincó acusatoria, acomodándose a horcajadas encima del rubio como impulso exasperado. Sus dedos eran similares a unas garras que buscaban ávidas al otro, marcando en la piel de los hombros ajenos el enojo que se había avivado dentro suyo, como una masa caliente y burbujeante.  
— ¿Qué te crees Naruto nii-chan? No me digas esas cosas como si no las supiera, ¡ya sé que somos amigos, kore! Y al principio no me gustaba nada sentirme así por eso, no quería que dejaras de hablarme, me negué a que justamente tu me gustaras tanto —se sujetaba con más fuerza al rubio, negándose en rotundo a tener que soltarlo y perder la unión de ambas pieles. Quería acapararlo, ocupar todo de él, que fuera todo lo que Naruto viera, todo lo que sintiera, alimentando un deseo egoísta que llevaba contenido dentro suyo un tiempo bajo un sello que le gustaba nombrar cordura  
— ¿Oíste? ¡Me gustas! ¡Demasiado y apenas me doy cuenta de que tanto! —acercó ambos rostros desesperado, sin logar desquitarse de su enfado, sintiendo inauditas las palabras que el rubio le había dirigido, ese mismo que ahora le veía con ojos bien abiertos, impactado por el carácter del honorable nieto

—Pero Konohamaru…

—. Tu… tu, ¿cómo me puedes decir todo eso? —su voz se resquebrajó así como en sus ojos se asomó el desconsuelo, dejando salir otro minúsculo 'kore' que sonó más como un murmullo—. Desde el principio lo único que quise es que lo aceptaras, sé que no te gusta y por eso nunca me hice ilusiones de poder ser algo tuyo, pero si hubiera sido cualquier otro me creerías, lo sé —pensó con amargura el nombre del otro chico de cabello azabache, decidiendo que había algo especial entre ellos, eso desde el momento en que Naruto se empecinó tanto, mas no lo mencionaría, de poco servía—. ¿Qué tienen los demás que no tenga yo?

La pregunta se alzó como una interrogante para los dos.  
Las manos de Konohamaru se despojaron de su agresividad para suavizarse, casi rindiéndose en su caída a los costados de Naruto. Lo miró a los ojos, atacando con intensidad en busca de una respuesta al mayor que se sentía asaltado, metido en largo un shock por toda aquella ola de confesiones y sinceridad que le había demostrado el otro. Le habían mostrado como se sentía de un modo que era imposible de contener y justo en ese punto, habiendo llegado lejos, se sintió mal por no haberse dado cuenta de todo lo que le decía Konohamaru.

No podía decir que estaba intimidado, pero en definitiva había quedado inmóvil por los movimientos del castaño, atrapado en sus ojos, hipnotizado con sus palabras. Habían captado todo de su ser, atrayéndolo con una fuerza increíble.

Quiso al hablar, mover los labios, mostrar una reacción que confirmara que seguía vivo, mas era interrumpido a diestra y siniestra por el otro, casi agradeciéndolo porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir. Solo podía estar ahí recostado, controlado por el nieto del tercero que hacía lo que le placía encima suyo.

—Eso era lo que quería preguntarte —confesó acercando su rostro, dejando ambos labios cerca, plantando una idea sugerente que nunca se realizó. Su aliento salió una vez más, chocando contra la boca de Naruto, ese mismo que se limitaba a mirar a los labios contrarios en medio de un debate mental.

No le gustaba Konohamaru, eso creía, pero entonces ¿por qué no podía despegar los ojos de sus labios, por qué no se apagaba esa tentación de sentirlos? Se mordió la lengua, indeciso sobre qué hacer con sus manos inquietas, subiendo por instantes sus ojos hacia los azulados del menor.

—¿Qué tienen los demás que no tenga yo? —susurró en el oído de Naruto, poniendo sus manos en su pecho para ir bajándolas a un ritmo tortuoso conforme su cabeza lo hacía, llenando de preguntas así como alertas estruendosas la mente de su más querido, todo sin querer abandonar ese instinto egoísta que por fin se dejaba tener, viendo al rubio con anhelo, posando sus manos sobre su vientre bajo, destapando la piel para plantarle un beso un tanto inseguro. El amarre de sus dedos alrededor del pantalón de Naruto se logró, deteniéndose un instante para retarle—. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me crees.

—¿Q-qué estás...qué estás haciendo, Konohamaru? —se acomodó sobre el colchón apresurado, tratando de mirar entre la poca luz que hacía a sus ojos abrirse más de la cuenta, tratando de percibir bajo su inquietud una forma definida de aquellas siluetas que bailaban en su ingle, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío cuando su pantalón fue bajado y su ropa interior junto con ella.

Sus manos intentaron detener al castaño pero este las sostuvo a mitad del trayecto, impidiendo a cualquier obstáculo interponerse entre su objetivo, ese propósito sucio que se escondía en sus manos, masajeando despacio la desnuda y blanda entrepierna del rubio, sintiendo de a poco como esta iba perdiendo su carácter suave.

—Que encantador, Naruto nii-chan, se supone que ya deberías saber lo que voy a hacer —jugueteó con la cordura del mayor a modo de susurros graves, regando besos sobre su vientre con la maligna intención de esconder su mano de la vista del rubio.

No iba a mentir, por dentro se derretía con un nerviosismo tan intenso que provocaban que sus manos temblaran ligeramente. Su rostro estaba coloreado de esa emoción trémula, dejando un tono rosado y una tibieza notable sobre su cara que le brindaban un aire libidinoso.

¿Y cómo no estarlo?

¿Cómo no sentirte lleno de tantas emociones donde los nervios y las ansias reinaban si se había olvidado de toda vergüenza para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer?  
Por supuesto que temblaba, estaba claro que en su interior algo vibraba sin darle tregua, no podía ser de otro modo si entre sus dedos sostenía el miembro semi erecto del rubio, sintiendo como este iba creciendo con cada palpitación.

Era imposible no jadear y deshacerse en sí mismo cuando estaba mandando todo a un agujero negro, complaciendo sus deseos más recónditos y egoístas en esa habitación, complacido al ver que por su parte, Naruto tampoco parecía esforzarse demasiado por detenerlo, expectante, rendido en esa batalla donde hacia decidido rendirse para poder probar al otro. Es como si ambos no pudieran contenerlo más.  
Resultaba más que evidente que Konohamaru estaría emocionado así como apenado por su inexperiencia. Lo decía su mirada sobre los ojos del otro, sus manos tibias que mantenían envuelto al pedazo de carne, y su lengua que había resbalado lenta y húmeda sobre el glande del sexo de Naruto.

Se relamió los labios cuando obtuvo la respuesta que quiso, un jadeo largo y sonoro.

Eso lo hacía menos sentir menos inseguro, definitivamente. Pensó besando la cabeza de nuevo, bajando con sus labios por toda la extensión hasta llegar a la base donde todavía se atrevió a pasar la lengua más abajo, sintiendo la textura rugosa sobre su boca.  
Dios… eran tan… no podía creerse lo que hacía y aun así no le cabía la fascinación por poder probar al otro, era mucho más de lo que había imaginado, le llenaba de excitación a si mismo. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse, sintiéndose aturdido por sus propios latidos del corazón.

"Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me crees".

Lo masturbó tomando la brillante decisión de hacerlo mientras castigaba con su lengua la ya húmeda piel de la virilidad de Naruto, explorándose a si mismo cuando fue incapaz de mantener sus manos quietas, bajando su pantalón creando un ritmo donde ambos sentían derretirse ahí abajo. Su cara se acomodó acorde al placer que sentía al tener al otro rodeado con sus labios, ya no sólo pasando la lengua por encima como a un dulce apetecible, sino chapado hasta llevarse consigo el sabor que traía cada una de esas texturas obscenas, encontrándose cada vez más ávido, sin ganas de separarse del otro, metiéndolo en su boca para deleite de sus oídos que atrapaban atentos los gruñidos del mayor.

—¡Ngh! —apretó la sábanas, mareado por la sensación de ser cobijado allá en su entrepierna—. Konohamaru… —jadeó con los labios entreabiertos.

Sentir esos relieves venosos al acariciarlos con la lengua, el calor que emitía el miembro… poder ver como él pene se tornaba en colores más encendidos, rojos, brillantes por la saliva así como palpitante por el martirio placentero que recibía gracias a la boca de Konohamaru.  
El honorable nieto había perdido una vez más la honorabilidad, sin estar seguro de si esto le avergonzaba o enorgullecía su impúdico ego.

—También me gustas aquí nii-chan —confesó con voz temblorosa por el placer que se daba a si mismo, contradiciendo la travesura que había en esa frase. Le sonrió leve, enrojecido, lamiendo la corona del grande provocativamente en busca de hacer al opuesto estremecerse. Y lo logró con creces, acabó estimulando una zona muy sensible, arrancando sin piedad un gemido que lo encendió como el mismo fuego a los ríos de alcohol—. Puedes moverme como quieras, hazlo.

Invitó tomando la manos de Naruto para colocarla en su cabeza, metiendo dentro de su boca todo lo que pudiera de ese trozo hinchado de carne, subiendo y bajando la cabeza despacio, en una impaciente espera de que el otro impusiera el ritmo que más lo complaciera como a un desquiciado buscando su droga predilecta hasta por debajo de las rocas. Escuchar a Naruto gemir hacia que su propio miembro se sacudiera, le impresionaba como podía obtener su propio placer a base de otros, aunque no eta cualquier otro, era él.

Él.

Era insufrible que ninguno pudiera apartar la vista, se había convertido en una especial de competencia donde el perdedor era quien no soportaba mirar al otro en medio de dicho cuadro tan lujurioso.

—Ahh… no puedo seguir así, me rindo.

Las rígidas y cicatrizadas manos del héroe que era Naruto, junto con sus vendajes, retuvieron con ahínco además de aspereza a los mechones castaños del dueño de aquella maldita boca que le tenía loco, enmarañando sus dedos con barbarie en ese mar marrón de cabello, todo con el fin de tirar de los cabellos como si fueran riendas para conducir ese rostro embriagado, los acuosos ojos y la hambrienta boca rumbo a su sexo palpitante, golpeando el trozo de carne chorreante y la resbalosa lengua en un estallido de impaciencia que nació en el héroe hasta desbordarse incontenible.  
Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un jadeo tibio hasta quedar sin aire cuando la lengua del contrario ascendió desde la base lamiendo sus nervios más sensibles, cobijado su glande con la blandura y calidez de su lengua, haciendo gala a un bonito esmero por chupar y abarcar todo su pene. Ahí estaba, metido en esa danza de sube y baja en que el que su miembro entraba para salir y salía para volver a entrar con entereza, la cavidad de Konohamaru le recibía con unas ganas irremediables: profundo, acogiéndole.

Ahí Naruto había entendido perfectamente. Konohamaru no era más ese niño que había conocido.  
Esa forma de verlo desde abajo.  
Esa actitud.  
Ese deseo.  
Ninguno era digno de un niño. Había crecido, eh ira era un adulto, uno joven pero repleto de intereses más maduros, si es que se podía llamar como interés chuparlo hasta hacerlo olvidar como se llama.

Los labios de resbalaban indecentes por su contorno erecto, la respiración de Konohamaru chocaba contra su carne y los fluidos se entremezclaban haciendo uno solo. El rubio acarició el cabello de Sarutobi en una pobre compensación de lo que le hacían sentir y a donde lo hacían viajar con ese empapado contacto. Aspiró aire sintiéndose cerca del orgasmo, paseando las yemas de sus dedos en la piel bronceada que le convidaba un buen momento con la boca, abriendo sus oídos ante el singular acorde musical del chapoteo entre fluidos, tan meramente sexual.

No. No quería que acabara, no tan pronto.

—Mmm —ronroneó dando la bienvenida a ese cosquilleo que le decía estaba a punto de terminar— Konohamaru.. ahhh, ¡para! —rogó sentándose de golpe, despegando su cuerpo de aquel que estaba a nada de hacerlo acabar. Su cara también estaba roja, las respiraciones de ambos se hicieron sonar con fuerza en medio del escándalo.

Un gesto desilusionado se formó en Konohamaru, lamiendo las comisuras de sus labios con antojo, habiendo detenido también su propia masturbación.  
Le habían pedido que parara justo cuando había podido probar más de ese fruto prohibido, aventurándose a sentir no sólo el cuerpo de Naruto, sino una vibración en el interior de este, como si ese lado salvaje que se había asomado hace relativamente poco proviniera en realidad de esa bestia que guardaba en su interior. Ese zorro poderoso que gruñía desde lo más hondo de sus entrañas le llamaba y el caía redondo, maravillado por cómo se sentía esa mezcla oscura y peligrosa entre el espíritu brillante del rubio y el aura espesa y nociva del Kyuubi.

—No… déjame tenerte un poco más —exigió sentándose de pronto en el vientre del mayor, quitándose su ropa con arrebato del mismo modo en que lo hizo con la que quedaba del otro, quien se quejó sin lograr detener esa necedad tan dura del castaño que los dejó a ambos expuestos, desnudos en carne y en sensaciones—. Déjame tenerlos.

Naruto parpadeó extrañado apoyando sus manos en los muslos que estaban a sus costados.

—¿Tenerlos? —su voz salió inestable por el placer que le inundaba de pies a cabeza. En cierto modo aliviada también gracias al descanso que tenía.

—Así ti y a lo que está dentro de ti. Lo quiero todo Naruto nii-chan.

Profirió su deseo conectando a ambos en un beso hambreado que costó recibirlo por la brusquedad. Era un beso que se distanciaba mucho de los que ya había dado antes a aquél que tanto le gustaba, desquitándose de casto y tímido para evolucionar a uno en el que se perdían entre las caricias, conociendo la boca del otro en un enredo descarado de lenguas. Se formaba una mezcolanza caliente de aliento y saliva, todo a ojos cerrados y manos que ponderaban el cuerpo del otro, contorneando las siluetas, los músculos y las caras con la insaciable codicia de sentir.

Ambas bocas se moldeaban una sobre otra en un compás delicioso, provocando pequeños chasquidos cuando los labios se separaban para volverse a pegar, haciendo mordidas traviesas de por medio.

—Nunca me habías besado así —era un comentario impresionando más que una acusación.

—¿Lo hago bien? —preguntó pícaro, lamiendo con la punta de la lengua la mejilla del mayor.

Le conformaron con un grueso jadeo.

—No lo esperé de ti. Me gusta…

—Pero, tócame —pidió Konohamaru, guiando las quietas manos de Naruto hacia su pecho, dando paso para abarcar toda su piel, sentir su calidez, darse cuenta de como un roce tan leve suyo hacia el cuerpo del castaño estremecerse con los escalofríos que le causaba. De verdad quisiera que se diera cuenta y de ese modo hacerlo entender que necesitaba de su iniciativa, no podía hacerlo todo solo—. Vamos… no tengas miedo.

Tener miedo.  
No era eso, no estaba asustado y no es que no quisiera tocarlo. Su inmovilidad era causada por esa embriaguez que le daba tener al otro encima, moviéndose lascivamente sobre su cuerpo bajo un juego de sombras hipnóticas. No era nada más, ¿acaso no era un motivo suficiente?  
Naruto se mordió los labios, subiendo sus dedos para aventurarlos sobre ese mapa que era el pecho del menor, contorneando cada músculo, apretando sus costados entretenido, mirando impaciente como este se lamía los dedos para ocultarlos de su vista poniéndolos allá atrás, causándose a si mismo muecas de dolor y gozo por mantener su otra mano laborando sobre su sexo.  
Jamás pensó que el pudiera ser así.

A pesar de inexperto y nervioso, tan lanzado.

Tan atractivo y lleno de un sensualismo sucio.

Preparándose para él.

Sólo para él.

Dios…

Fue solo cuestión de un rato mas para que las cosas avanzaran como un baile espontáneo que sigue una melodía. Un intercambio indetenible de besos y caricias salvajes se dio con naturalidad así como los gruñidos y gemidos se dejaban escuchar más alto, con menos censura, al punto de empañar con levedad el ventanal de la habitación. Se había hecho una atmósfera carnal, ambos habían perdido las ganas de luchar contra la razón, entregándose al puro momento, dejándose de preguntar si estaba bien, si estaba mal, o dejando de fijarse en lo mucho que actuara el otro. Ya estaban ahí, solo para ese momento, después vendrían nuevas cuestiones y ahí en esas cuatro paredes un asunto privado debía ser acabado por los dos. Un asunto que si no era concluido no se perdonarían.

Konohamaru estaba preparado. Las posiciones y el sitio habían cambiado, ya no eran cobijados por la suavidad de la cama, la espalda de Sarutobi estaba pegada contra la helada pared, siendo sostenido por Naruto, quien sentía las piernas envueltas del otro en su cintura.

Envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del rubio pegando sus frentes, regocijándose en medio de las respiraciones entrecortadas como es que este lo sostenía con firmeza, todo por iniciativa propia sin que lo hubiera pedido u ordenado.  
Los últimos momentos en los que Naruto había decidido que se dejaría llevar por el momento y pondría de su parte hicieron feliz a Konohamaru, lo complacieron enteramente aunque estuviera consciente de que ese impulso por actuar solo permanecería esa noche, pero a final de cuentas eso, podía confirmar que en ese instante también era deseado por el otro.

Un deseo compartido.

Pronto un cuerpo compartido.

Ya lo deseaba dentro suyo.

—No me hagas esperar nii-chan, por favor…—rogó encima de su boca, dando un rápido beso.

Y como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas para estimular el lado más impúdico y violento de Naruto, el contacto se dio.  
No podía resistirse más, esa imagen tan necesitada del castaño era su nuevo y más oculto talón de Aquiles.

Iba introduciéndose lento en el interior dilatado de Konohamaru para golpear directo en su alma como una daga, explorando entre toda esa masa caliente que le encerraba el miembro duro y resguardaba con celo puro. Ahondaba sus penetraciones, sin detener su exhaustiva búsqueda que tenía en alto el objetivo de aterrizar en ese punto especial de su cuerpo y hacerle derretir igual que a las velas ardientes.

—¡Aghh! —gritoneó cerrando los ojos, apretando las piernas consumido por la sensación dolorosa y a la vez disfrutable del rubio desgarrando en sus paredes. Encajó sus uñas sobre la torneada espalda de Naruto, respirando hondo contra esa pared que le daba un sitio firme del cual mantenerse.

El rubio besó el cuello que le habían dejado expuesto, respirando sin control alguno.

—Si no quieres que me corra ahora deja de contraer así tu cuerpo… no puedo con eso.

El castaño asintió mordiéndose la lengua, aferrado al cuerpo del otro. Al menos los roces de su miembro contra el abdomen del otro le satisfacían lo suficiente para mantenerlo cuerdo.

Naruto siguió penetrando por un rato eterno para ambos, haciendo que su cuerpo se oleara con ese movimiento rítmico de su cadera. Al inicio todo era estrecho, doliendo tanto dar como recibir, creando una extraña combinación no antes sentida de dolor y placer para ambos, hasta que el mayor fue atinando en ese punto dulce de Konohamaru, dando embestidas más certeras, haciendo al héroe regodearse de esos minúsculos o grandes temblores en los muslos del castaño, quien comenzaba a expulsar aire apurado y transpiraba en la exasperación por el poco control que tenía sobre si mismo, dejando escapar jadeos y gestos con el ceño hasta que sus piernas se doblaron como arcos y su rostro se apoyó en su hombro, mordiéndolo en busca de fortaleza para mantenerse sano en medio de esa locura llevada por ambos.  
El rubio todavía resentía sensible los destrozos que dejaba esa lengua mal portada sobre su pene. Resultaba un delito no adorar que le tocara de esa manera tan poco buena y, siendo honesto, ahora no entendía por qué se había negado tanto a los sentimientos de su amigo. En un intento de recompensa por el dolor que él sentía en el trasero lo masturbó un buen momento, delineando su glande con el pulgar y viendo con ojos sucios a su mano bamboleante que apretaba su miembro de piel enrojecida, enterrando sus dedos con mayor ímpetu hasta hacer sonoro el subir y bajar.

El nieto del tercero se estremeció violentamente al recibir una estocada perfecta y esa estimulación de tortura que estaba acabando con él.

—Te está gustan…  
—¡Si! ¡Hazlo justo así! —su cabeza chocó contra la pared y su boca se formó en una 'o' perfecta. La cadera se le movía en automático, buscando sentir más ese jugoso placer. Ya nada de él estaba bien, sus peticiones salían corrompidas por lo que sentía, con un tono que había perdido la vergüenza. Seguía queriendo todo, esa oscuridad interior, esas sonrisas, ese añoro, ese todo, quería que le enfermara—. Así nii-chan, así, ¡más!.

Para Naruto, escuchar que le rogaran de ese modo lo excitaba de un modo que debía estrategia prohibido.

Estaba condenado a mantenerse en perpetua esclavitud al cuerpo de Konohamaru, encadenándose a él con la entrada de su falo a su cavidad candente, atravesando toda esa tensión de un solo tirón, forzando al castaño a empujarse de golpe sobre su pene.  
Gruñó haciendo el cuello hacia atrás. Abrazaban su miembro hasta hacerlo palpitar, le apretaban

Iba más rápido, imparable.

Un sentimiento de liberación los acogió, daba la impresión de que los dos chakras se unían hasta fundirse en uno solo. Las bocas danzaban con sentimiento y soltura, consiguiendo que las lenguas se enrollaran expertas con una erótica calidez, compartiendo ruidos acuosos, arrancando respiros del pecho así como las manos de cada uno se paseaban por la espalda y pecho del otro.

Naruto elevó sus manos hacia el rostro de Konohamaru, rozando con tacto al enrojecimiento que pintaba sus mejillas y orejas, abriendo bien los ojos para verlo entre ese mar de pestañas, ver su cara desecha en gusto y dolor, sus párpados, su respirar, sus gestos que le decían que iba acercándose a su fin. Se separó unos milímetros llevándose entre sus dientes los labios carnosos del hombre, dejando su frente reposada en la ajena y su corazón latiendo encima de otros latidos.  
Avizoró al castaño comprendiendo el sentimiento compartido en su mirada, comunicando que ya no quedaba mucho para los dos, volviendo a arremeter con fuerza contra su cuerpo en un vaivén frenético de penetraciones.

Chasqueó la boca sintiendo como poco a poco era consumido, apretó de nueva cuenta la piel roja del otro, ahora la de su trasero que ya asomaba gotas diminutas de fluidos y golpeteó duro hasta que ese sonido abrupto perforó sus oídos.

—Mm, me vengo.

Y ahí estaba, lo que podrían llamar gloria.

El brillo del sudor en cada parte de su cuerpo, la música que formaba su respirar y sus gimoteos. Eso era, el temblor en las rodillas de cada uno, escoltado de esa nada que existía cuando llegaban al máximo punto, al clímax, esa nada que del mismo modo contradictorio contenía todo y le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas al castaño, haciendo la vista del rubio una mancha oscura.

Ahí estaban.

Konohamaru por un momento se quedó sin voz, un instante fue mudo, ciego y hasta paralítico por esa descarga de sensaciones que lo inmovilizó, pero al otro era un escándalo que gemía revolviéndose en los brazos del otro, arañando su espalda sin clemencia, viendo todo demasiado claro que resultaba sufrible.

Naruto apretó los párpados junto con la mandíbula, recargándose también contra la pared si no quería resbalar y golpearse contra el suelo.  
Había sido tan rápido e intenso que ni tiempo le dio salir del tiempo del otro. Estaba cansado, sintiendo todavía esos satisfactorios espasmos en su ingle. Estuvo mal, lo sabía, pero lo había disfrutado como un postre que pocas veces se daba el lujo de tener, casi nunca.

Suspiró con mucha fuerza, tratando de regularse junto con el otro.

Tremenda sesión.  
Había tenido sexo con su amigo, con Konohamaru, con ese que decía que le gustaba y ahora veía el por qué.

Este le tomaba de la cara con sus dos manos, callado, exhausto con su respirar todavía alterado, delineando esas marcas de sus mejillas entretenido, quizás pensando que hacían lucir a Naruto como un gatito.  
Era una imagen algo tierna, digna de su cansancio después de haber exigido tanto a su cuerpo y mente.

El héroe sentía esos dedos pasearse por su cara, sonriendo por el cosquilleo.  
Estaba aturdido, igual de destrozado que su amigo, pero no lo suficiente para que no pudiera decir lo siguiente seguro.

Su conclusión.

Su respuesta.

Ese pensamiento al que había llegado después de escuchar y unirse al otro en esa noche.

Ahora entendía y sabía que no tenía por qué tachar aquello que ni siquiera le presencia.

—Konohamaru.

El aludido lo miró curioso con unos ojos que se caían del sueño, hasta chistosos por como sus parpadeos eran cada vez más lentos, arrullados por el calor del cuerpo del rubio quien seguía cargándole.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te creo.


End file.
